Secrets In the Dark
by xDarkFairyx
Summary: Misao goes on a journey and is trained by a mysterious figure. When she returns to the Aoiya, everyone is shocked at the changes in her, especially Aoshi. But when she's finally put to the test, will she be able to succeed?
1. Losing Grip

Author's Notes: This is my first RK fic!! So please be gentle!! This is a A/M fic!! I might added K/K and S/M later, can't promise you!! Please read and review!! =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the Avril Lavigne Lyrics!!  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
He thought it was all for the best, really, he did. Deep down inside, it pained him to do do this, but it was for the best. Or so he thought.  
  
"Misao, do I to have spell it out for you? You're just a silly girl with a equally silly infatuation!" Aoshi said harshly. He watched as her eyes glisten with tears, but they did not trickle down her innocent face.  
  
"I understand, Aoshi--sama." With that she ran out of the temple with an excruciating pain her heart.   
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
As she reached the Aoiya, she sat outside on a bench. The sky began to darken with rain and it began to pour. Only then did Misao cry. She sobbed and wailed out her pain. She felt so alone. She felt as if no one could reach her. Lost was the word for it. Kami-sama, did she feel lost.  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
When you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
You used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
What had ever happend to her beloved Aoshi-sama? The one who loved her and showered her with affection. Now it seems like he was someone completely different.  
  
Finally, Misao began to feel numb. Not from the rain, but the pain she felt slowly seeped deep inside her. She felt nothing, heard nothing. Slowly, she grinned with a lost stare.  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Somewhere, far off, she felt something call out to her. Misao felt this strong ki call for her to come. She knew this source could help her. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
When I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
She would leave tonight and reach this strong force. Maybe it could teach her something. Help her.  
  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Why should she care about Aoshi? He made it clear that he cared nothing for her. It was time for Misao to get a grip on reality and find a way to help herself. After all, she couldn't help anyone else if she couldn't help herself. 


	2. Unwanted

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Aoshi!! Wish I did. Also, don't own Unwanted by Avril Lavigne!!  
  
Author's Notes: With each chapter, there will be a song that it is inspired by. I didn't mean to do Avril twice in a row, but I   
downloaded the song and I got a lot of inspiration!! Feel free to tell me any songs that might go great with later chapters!! I'm   
not sure if Akarino Tenshi does mean Angel of Light. If it's wrong, just kindly tell me the correct name. Don't flame me or I'll   
have to go psycho on you and trust me, you don't want that. Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you  
  
Misao padded quietly out of the Aoiya. She had packed a bag with essential things and left a note on her futon in her room. It pained her to write it, but she did.  
  
I'm sorry to all of you for my abrupt departure, but I believe it's for the best. I'm not angry with any of you, this is just something I have to do. I need to find out who I truly am and to do that, I need to go. I don't know where I'm going or how long I'll be gone.   
I'll write you when I get the chance. Tell Aoshi-sama, I am not mad at him. He was right in what he did, it was the first step that brought me out of my cheerful dream-world. Don't search for me, this is something I must do by myself. So until we meet again, take care.  
Sayonara.  
Misao  
  
She was still hurting from the pain Aoshi caused her, but she could never be angry with him.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Misao gave her Aoshi-sama a wide smile as she served him tea during his meditation. Granted, his look was still impassive, but it only caused her to sit straighter and show him she could break through his defenses. She wanted to show him that things were better now. He didn't have to brood over his past.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The sun wouldn't rise until an hour or so, so they wouldn't realize her disappearance. Misao walked away from the Aoiya and off to the mysterious force that gave her a sense of hope and promise.  
  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way   
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
  
For the longest time, she thought Aoshi loved her. Somewhere, deep in his heart he had those feelings for her, but was scared to tell her. Now she knew the truth. Her love wasn't enough for him. Aoshi needed someone more mature, feminine, and sophisticated. Not the tomboyish, flat-chested, innocent Misao.  
He shut her out and ignored her, but she persisted on destroying those defensive walls. There was no way of stopping   
Okina's determined Misao, that was until Aoshi had his way.   
  
Misao's journey to the strange and powerful ki droned on for many days. Soon, she lost count and just dwelled on old memories. Times where Aoshi used to love her, times when she worked hard to get him back, and times where she tried to get him to love her.  
  
No, not force him to. She could never force him to do anything he didn't want to do. She could only wish, hope, and pray.   
  
That I'm so unwanted  
No, I just don't understand why  
You won't talk to me  
It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you  
  
The pain in Misao's heart was unbearable. Agonizing. Heartbreaking. Never had she felt the feeling of being unwanted like this before. It coated every fiber of her being, every inch of her soul, and each broken piece of her heart.  
  
Never did she understand why he refused to open up to her. Many times, she wracked her brain for the answer to this question. It made her wonder if he even knew how much she was hurting inside.  
  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way   
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
  
Finally, she stopped and fell to the ground on her knees. Misao then began sobbing uncontrollably. Her chest heaved and her cries went unnoticed.  
  
Only the wind listened to her wails and felt her pain.  
  
Make me go away  
I tried to belong   
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
Its been so long  
I'll write this song  
If that's what it take  
  
Misao's head pounded as she released the pain from her heart and soul. She had tried hard to be a good ninja and okashira, but she always she felt out of place with the Oniwabanshu. Was she too child-like? Too innocent?  
  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way   
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
  
~Back at the Aoiya~  
Aoshi entered the Aoiya, early from his mediatation. Throughout the day something had been bothering him. He wasn't surprised when Misao didn't come bring him his tea. He had broken her heart to protect her. By showing her that there was no future for them, Misao could move on and find happiness. Not a darkened future Aoshi would give her. He had done the right thing, he kept telling himself over and over.  
  
He found Okina looking into space with a note in his hand and Omasu and Okon weeping silently. Shiro and Kuro just stood there staring at the floor.  
  
"What happend?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Misao....Misao's gone." Omasu answered brokenly. Panic set into Aoshi. Misao? Gone? Where could she have gone? Was she okay?  
  
He turned and almost made his way from out the door when Okon called out,  
  
"Don't try looking for her. She said not to."  
  
"Why should we follow her wishes? She could be in danger!"  
  
"No," Okina said, returning from his daze. "Leave her be."  
  
"Why?" Aoshi demanded angrily.  
  
Okina looked him square in the eye and answered,  
  
"I have faith in Misao. If she believes this is what's right, then so be it."  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes and went out to look for her anyways. This was all his fault. She ran away because of him.  
  
~Misao~  
  
Make me go away  
Make me go away  
  
When Misao finally stopped crying, she shook her head in disgust. Look at her. She was pathetic. Bitching and moaning over the love she never had. The point of this journey was to make herself stronger.  
  
She stood up and dusted herself off. She would be strong.  
  
"My, you're a determined one." A voice behind her commented. Misao whipped around, angry with herself that she didn't sense the stranger's presence.  
  
But when she turned it gave her a surprise. It was young woman, around twenty-two or twenty-four, with raven tresses and deep silver eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Misao questioned with awe. The woman was the powerful source she'd been searching for. Misao was frozen on the spot as the woman's strangly colored eyes seemed to look into her soul and heart.  
  
"Tenshi. Akarino Tenshi." The woman answered easily.  
  
The Angel of Light.  
  
  
K-chan: Thanks for the review!! I'll continue as long as you continue reading!!  
  
Noa: I'm flattered you read my fic!! I love your fics!! Yes, Aoshi and Misao will get together!! Hmm, but I want some Kenshin   
cutieness in the fic too!! ;)  
  
Akal-Saris: Thank you for reading my fic! Is the new summary better?  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe, Tenshi's gonna rock. She's gonna be a very valuable character to the story!! Read more, review, and remember to send me any songs you think might do with the fic!!  
Ja ne!! =^.^= 


	3. A Boy Like That

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Selena's music!  
  
Author:s Notes: Sorry, if this is crappy. It's 1 in the morning and I'm tired and there's no one to beta for me. If ya'll think it's that bad I'll revise it. Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
A boy like that  
A boy like that, ohh  
A boy like that, like that  
A boy like that  
A boy like that, like that  
A boy like that  
Like that!  
  
Tenshi had taken Misao into an old dojo. It was desolate and lonely, but in an eerie way, peaceful. They were sitting down to a cup of tea, encased in silence.  
  
Misao was watched Tenshi sipped her tea. She looked absolutely serene and calm. Her ki was very powerful, maybe even as stong as Himura Kenshin's. Yet even though she possessed great strength, she still gave off a tranquil vibe. A vibe so strong it could make anyone calm in a moment.  
  
"Akarino-san?" Misao asked nervously. Without looking at the other woman, Tenshi said,  
  
"Call me Tenshi, Misao-san."  
  
"Ah, Tenshi-san. May I ask you why you called me here?" Misao stared at Tenshi carefully, awaiting her answer. To her surprise, her new found companion laughed merrily. It was like bells ringing and Misao listened in awe.  
  
"I didn't summon you here, Misao-san. You came to me." Misao gawked cluelessly at her.  
  
Tenshi sighed and placed down her tea. She moved towards Misao and placed her hands over her cheeks to get a good hold of her face. Silver eyes met blue.  
  
"You came to me because you want to know who you are. What's your place in the world." The silver eyes stared deeply into Misao's. It searched her soul and her heart as it did when they had first met. Misao was completely at peace with this. She just sat there and tried to read Tenshi's silver eyes.  
  
"What caused you to come here was a man. A handsome one at that. Ice blue eyes, ne?" Misao was amazed that Tenshi could know that.  
  
"He hurted you, broke your heart. Yet...You still love him?" Tenshi's eyes widened with shock. How could one so badly scorned still continue to love the offender? Misao tore her eyes away from Tenshi's and stared at the ground.  
  
"A boy like that can be very dangerous, physically, mentally, and always emotionally." Tenshi stated with steel in her voice.  
  
A boy like that  
Who'd kill your brother  
Forget that boy and find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
A boy like that, like that  
  
"Dangerous? How can Aoshi-sama--?" Misao started.  
  
"Ah, I was correct. The one that has stolen your heart is Shinomori Aoshi." Tenshi interrupted.  
  
"Be dangerous?" She finished as she tilted her head with sincere confusion. Again, the bell of laughter rang through the still air.  
  
"Oh, Misao-san! You truly love him that much! So much that you look past his strength and ability." Misao thought about this comment. Yes, she knew her Aoshi-sama was very strong and was very skillful, but what did that have to do with anything?  
  
"He could kill you. Or anyone you care about." Tenshi answered Misao's unsaid question.  
  
Of course, Misao protested,   
  
"Aoshi-sama could never harm anyone!"  
  
"Those in love forget so easily. Do you not remember what he did to your beloved Jiya?" Misao's eyes glazed over as she remembered the memory and the what he had said to her.  
  
"Forget him, Misao. You can find better." Tenshi coaxed.  
  
A boy like that will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
A boy like that  
A boy like that  
  
"But I don't want to forget him!" Misao shook her head defiantly.  
  
"He'll only bring you sorrow. You'll meet another man, someone who can love you!"  
  
"Aoshi-sama does love me!!"  
  
"Oh? And I suppose he shows his love by breaking your heart? Or even telling you he never wants to see your face again?" She taunted cruelly.  
  
Tenshi was placing doubt in Misao's heart. Something she purposely meant to do. She could see Misao doubt her feelings for her Aoshi.  
  
A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart  
Maria, very smart  
  
"But..." Misao said quietly. Tenshi took this chance to pounce and add more doubt.  
  
"A boy who kills has no heart to love."  
  
"But what about Himura?" Misao shot back.  
  
"Himura?" Tenshi paused as if to recall the name and then nodded, "Oh, yes. Himura Kenshin. Hiktori Battousai and his sweet Kamiya Kaoru. Very smart, Misao."  
  
Tenshi was impressed at how her new charge was going. Misao was still able to stay true to her heart, even with all thse facts. Now if only she could keep up the good work...  
  
A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's gone he'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine  
  
"Even if he does love you Misao, he only wants one thing..." Tenshi trailed off suggestively. Misao's eyes widened and she stared in surprise at Tenshi.  
  
"And after that he'll leave you."  
  
"He's not the kind of person who would do that!"  
  
"He'll destroy your love. Trust me, I've known a man like Shinomori-san. A man who destroyed mine too."  
  
"No, I don't believe it!!" Tenshi stood up and watch the sun slowly set while Misao stared angrily at her back.  
  
"These are all lies! Why did you call for me!!"  
  
Just wait and see, wait and see  
A boy who kills cannot love, no puede amar  
A boy who kills has no heart, no tiene corazon  
And he's the boy who takes your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart  
Maria, very smart  
  
"I already told you, Misao-san, and besides hasn't he already destroyed your love? He hurted you badly." Tenshi said. Misao got to her feet and yelled,  
  
"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Misao cried out.  
  
"Whoever said this was a game?" Tenshi smirked.  
  
A boy like that, a boy like that  
A boy like that, kill your brother  
A boy like that, a boy like that  
A boy like that, find another  
A boy like that, a boy like that  
A boy like that, I'm ready to love  
A boy like that, a boy like that  
A boy like that, a boy like that  
  
"Boys like that can hurt you." Tenshi whispered, more to herself than Misao. Misao's anger ebbed as she noticed Tenshi's mellow tone.  
  
"Tenshi-san? Daijoubu?" Tenshi sighed sadly and turned to Misao.  
  
"Daijoubu, Misao-san. You've past the test. Your love for Shinomori-san is true. Your lessons will begin at sunrise tomorrow."  
  
"Lessons?"  
  
"Is that not what you wanted? To find your true self?"   
  
"It is what I wanted." Misao nodded.  
  
"Good. Come, I'll show you to your room." Misao stared in wonder at the strange woman.  
  
Who was this Akarino Tenshi?  
  
Author's Notes: I think I have 4 new reviews, but ff.n won't let me see it. So thanks to whoever reviewed and I'll credit you in the next chapter. Who is this Akarino Tenshi? Is she good, evil, or just plain crazy? Keep reading to find out!!  
=^.^=  
Ja ne!! 


	4. Torn

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Torn by Natalie Imbruglia!!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for my reviews!! I've got 12!! Aww, all of ya'll think Tenshi's crazy!! She's not!! She's got a bad past behind her that's gonna show up in later chapters!! Phew! I'm finally past all the Misao crying!! If there's something I hate it's damsels in distress! So Misao's gonna be kick ass after this!! Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what to was to cry   
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know - or seem to care what your heart is for  
I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's fine  
  
Misao woke up crying the next morning. All night she just dreamt about Aoshi. Dreams where he truly did love her and dreams where he broke her heart. She reflected on the Aoshi-sama who cared for her and the one who ignored. The present Aoshi seemed not to be the man she knew and he had forgotten how to feel.  
  
Her heart was numb with pain and anguish was more than she could bear. Silently, she sobbed and weeped, hoping that Tenshi could not hear her. Unfortunately for her...  
  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
  
"Misao-san?" Tenshi whispered as she quietly entered her room. To her dismay, she found her new student lying on her side with her back turned towards her.  
  
Although she couldn't hear or see her, Tenshi knew Misao was crying. Sympathetically, she walked over and leaned down to Misao. She patted her back and assured her things would be okay.  
  
Her reassurance only caused Misao to cry harder. She was all out of faith. The sky of her perfect world was torn, letting all the pain in.   
  
"No, nothing will ever be okay again. You're too late, Tenshi-san." Misao said and continued with her sobbing.   
  
"Misao-san, I promise things will get better." Tenshi tried to comfort the poor girl. Misao shook her violently and shouted,  
  
"No, things will never be okay again!" With that, Tenshi became angry. She got up and began to head outside.  
  
"Fine! Continue being an immature crybaby! This exactly why you came here!!"  
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, I have  
No luck   
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
  
Tenshi left her and Misao just laid there, thinking of what had just been said. She was right. Misao came here to find reason, not to wail over her past.  
  
Misao sighed and thought that no matter what would happen, Aoshi would always be in her heart. He would haunt her forever.  
  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted off into a short dream...  
  
~Dream~  
  
I'm torn  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's right I'm torn...   
  
Misao smiled as she laid under a cherry blossom trees. It was a peaceful day and the weather was just right. The breeze caressed her pink tinged face, but when she opened her eyes it was not the wind... It was Aoshi.  
  
His eyes held no more ice, but only warmth and love.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" Misao gasped. He grinned at her and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
"You've finally woke up, koishi."  
  
"Koishi?" She said with confusion. But before he could answer, he disappeared and in his place was Okina. In her hands was her kunai.   
  
Misao looked up and saw that there was a target and without thinking she threw a kunai at it. She moved so fast, Okina's eye couldn't follow. It hit the bull's eye perfectly.  
  
"Very good, Misao!! You're training has improved greatly!!" Jiya smiled.  
  
Misao was confused and then Okina disappeared too.  
  
Now Misao was on a beach. The waves crashed and Misao watched the sun set below the horizon.  
  
"You can have all that, Misao." A voice behind her said. Misao didn't even turn around. Tenshi stood next to her and watched the orange glow spread across the deep blue water.  
  
"I can? How?" Misao asked.  
  
"As long as you keep your hope. You came to me to train, but I can't help you if you don't have faith." Tenshi answered. Misao turned to look at her. Tenshi looked different. It looked like her, but then again it wasn't. She had part of her hair up with three black sticks keeping it up, while the other half cascaded down her shoulders. Tenshi was wearing a black cloak over her oufit and on the back was a red dragon eating it's tail. Not only that, but her eyes were black with crimson flecks in them. The silver was no where to be seen and the calm aura Tenshi gave off was gone, it was only strength and intimidation radiating off her.  
  
"So all I need is hope? That's it?" Misao rolled her eyes skeptically.  
  
Without looking back, Tenshi said,   
  
"Yes, in the end, it doesn't matter how powerful you are or how talented, you must have hope to succeed." A soft wind blew past them as if to confirm her words.  
  
"Kamikaze." Misao said.   
  
"Divine Wind." Tenshi agreed.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Misao shot up from her futon. She felt enlightened and the pain lifted a bit from her heart. She quickly got up and changed into her ninja uniform to join Tenshi.  
  
She found her teacher outside sitting cross-legged and calm.   
  
"So you've finally decided to stop moping?" Tenshi questioned.  
  
"Hai, Tenshi-sama." Misao believed that if Tenshi was going to train her, she must have respect for her. Tenshi rose and turned to look at Misao. She was surprised at such high respect and regained her composure and nodded.  
  
Misao smiled for the first time since she left the Aoiya. Tenshi returned it with equal warmth.   
  
*If I am to be happy, I can't be torn anymore. I must have faith.* Misao thought to herself.  
  
As if reading her mind, Tenshi added,  
  
"And hope."  
  
"Hai, and hope." They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes in utter tranquility. Then the eager Misao returned and bounced towards her new teacher.  
  
"So when do my lessons begin?" Misao asked eagerly. Tenshin laughed that laugh again and answered mysteriously,  
  
"They have already begun, Misao, they've already begun."  
  
So thus began our favorite Weasel's training with the mystifying Angel.  
  
Author's Notes: The next chapter will start the physical and emotional training for Misao. If anyone can suggest any good songs for it please write it a review!!   
Ja ne!  
=^.^=  
  
Effort: Thanks for the review...I think.  
  
Kmye-chan: Don't worry more hints about Tenshi will come soon!   
  
Ahhhla!!!: Hey, that does sound like a good idea for a fic!! Why don't you try writing it instead of me?  
  
Nye-Yen: Thanks for the tip about Tenshi's name!!  
  
Crystal: She's not crazy. Seems to be, but she's not.  
  
DiaBlo: Thanks for the tip!   
  
Naomi: I'm glad you like the idea of Tenshi being an actual angel, but she's not really one. It's just her name and personality, for now. =) 


	5. Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Angel by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Author's Notes: Yay, finally got this chapter out!! My electricity went out earlier and I finally got it back!! I hope you all like this chapter!! Explains more about Tenshi!! If it seems too rushed, then it's because I need to focus on more important parts of the story. Thanks, Queen Aya of Mirkwood, for betaing!! You are much appreciated. Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
Tenshi was not a cruel person, and Misao knew this. No matter how hard Tenshi pushed her student, it was for her own good.   
She would never intentionally hurt someone.  
  
Months had passed in a whirlwind. Time just seemed to fly past the two women. So far they had accomplished many things.   
Tenshi had taught Misao how to hide her ki so as to appear weak to opponents and have the element of surprise. Other things   
were taught such as different styles of fighting, uses of different weapons, improvement on the kunai, speed & agility, and so   
on.   
  
Physical lessons weren't the only things taught to the Weasel Girl. Time and time again, she learned emotional lessons.  
Tenshi and Misao were sitting on the porch of the dojo. They had finished their training for the day and were sharing evening   
tea.   
  
Misao's mind wandered off to Kyoto, to the Aoiya. She wondered what Jiya, Omasu, Okon, and what the rest of her family   
was doing. Especially Aoshi. Misao kept a passsive face, but Tenshi could sense her discomfort.  
  
"Miss your family, Misao?" Tenshi queried.  
  
"Hai." Misao replied.  
  
"And Shinomori-san?"  
  
Misao sighed as she began thinking about her Aoshi-sama. She quickly shook her head so she would not dwell upon the   
topic.  
  
"Hai, I miss him also." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.   
  
"It's okay, you know." Tenshi said. Misao looked towards her with a questioning look.  
  
"What is?"   
  
"To feel emotions like that. Sadness and sorrow. You don't have to hide them from me."  
  
"Demo, Tenshi-sensei, why do you not show these feelings to me?" Misao went from sensei to sama with her teacher. Either   
way, Tenshi didn't mind.  
  
Tenshi grimaced at the comment and her eyes glazed a bit as she remembered her own pains.  
  
"I try not to remember them." She simply answered. Misao understood and left the subject. Tenshi got up and went inside.   
Misao thought she had crossed a line, but a few minutes she returned.  
  
In her hands, she held a simple silver chain with a small mediallion. Misao's eyes widened as she realized what the medallion   
was.  
  
"The dragon...Just like from my dream," she gasped. Tenshi smiled and nodded. She looked towards the symbol in her hands.   
The red dragon eating its own tail.  
  
"It is a symbol for many things. Life, death, rebirth. Begining, middle, and end. Youth, adulthood, old age. So on." Tenshi   
handed the necklace to Misao to put on.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" Misao questioned. Tenshi acted like she didn't hear and went on,  
  
"As you wear the symbol, remember what I have taught you and what I will teach you." Misao nodded. Tenshi again sat next   
to her and showed Misao her own necklace.  
  
"How many more necklaces are there?"   
  
"Just these two. The one you wear was once mine and my own is my father's."  
  
"What happened to him? And the rest of your family?" Misao blurted without realizing her folly. Tenshi looked towards the   
ground for a moment and then looked the other woman straight in the eye.  
  
"They died. There was a fire and a battle when I was very young and they died."  
  
"Oh, Tenshi-sama, gomen nasai!" Misao apologized.  
  
"It's all right. It's been a long time since I had a real friend to talk to." Misao grinned and hugged her sensei.  
  
"Hai, Tenshi-sama! We're friends and soon we'll become best friends." Unshed tears glistened in Tenshi's eyes. No one had shown her sincere kindness like this in a very long time. She was touched by her student's affection.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
  
Tenshi hugged her student back and they were at peace once again. Misao closed her eyes in the serenity. Tenshi was like   
an older sister to her and Misao liked that.   
  
She thought about how Tenshi called out to her in her time of pain. How she plucked her out of her sea of sadness. Misao   
found comfort and peace in her teacher. Right now, she was in the arms of an angel and that was all that mattered.  
  
So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
Misao doubled over and panted for breath. She had watched Tenshi take her blow and then just stop the spar all together.   
Was she angry?   
  
"Do we continue, Tenshi-sama?" Misao   
  
"Iie, Misao." Tenshi answered as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we have completed your physical training. You are as strong as I can possibly train you."  
  
"But, where do we go from here?" Misao's voice quivered much as she tried to hide it. Only two people in the world would have   
been able to catch. Aoshi and Tenshi. She was scared she'd have to leave and go back home, and she felt like she wasn't   
ready.  
  
"I'm not going to send you home just yet, Misao." Tenshi beamed warmly at her. Misao's dispostion brightened. "We still have   
to go through some different kinds of training."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Training of the heart."   
  
So from then on, Tenshi taught Misao that emotions were very delicate and precious things. For some, like Kaoru, they could   
easily show their feelings, but others, like Aoshi, were more closed.  
  
"People like Aoshi have been hurt severly and are afraid to show how they feel in worry that they might get hurt again. Or   
maybe even hurt the one they care for." Tenshi explained as she Misao sat over dinner one time. Misao nodded as she took in   
what had been said.  
  
"Then why did he treat me so...harshly?" Misao asked.  
  
"Perhaps he wanted to protect you from what he believes a dark future that he may give you." Tenshi simply shrugged. Misao   
felt such clarity. Why hadn't she thought of this before?  
  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
  
A year has finally passed. Misao had completed all her training except for one last lesson. A lesson Tenshi was reluctant to   
teach. Misao matured greatly. The innocence to the world in her eyes were gone except for a small sparkle, but in place was a   
wonderful adult glow. Still, Misao was energy packed and fun-loving.  
  
Tenshi and Misao were walking along the path where they had first met. They were reviewing old lessons and just chatting   
about their lives.   
  
"Times sure has passed, ne?" Misao bounced about around her friend. Tenshi smiled peacefully and nodded.  
  
"It has, hasn't it?" Misao nodded vigorously in answer. Tenshi laughed at her silliness.  
  
"It's sad these happy times are going to end soon." Tenshi said seriously. Misao stopped her bouncing and turned towards   
her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Our time together as student and teacher has passed. Another door of oppurtunies will open for you."  
  
"But I don't want this to end!" Misao pleaded. Before Tenshi could answer, four men jumped out towards them.  
  
"It's time for you to return, Kamikaze!" One hissed at Tenshi. Tenshi's eyes narrowed and she stood back to back with Misao.   
Without speaking, they both got into action.   
  
Misao took one down with a flick of her hand as her kunai soared towards him. The other she fought by hand. She gave   
amazing kicks and punches at even more astonishing speed. She heard a groan and after she finished off her last opponent,   
she turned towards Tenshi.  
  
She found her kneeling on the ground with her hand clutching her side. Misao joined her on the ground and saw blood staining   
her teacher's hands.  
  
"Tenshi!" Misao cried forgetting the attachment. Tenshi looked up at her student and gave her same old smile.  
  
"I guess it's now time for you to return to Kyoto."   
  
"No, you're hurt! I can't leave now!" Misao protested. Tenshi shook her head.  
  
"You must go home!" Misao never had another chance to protest because one of the men regained conciousness and began   
attacking Tenshi. Misao was about to help, but Tenshi gave her a look she'd never seen from her sweet teacher before.  
  
It was a look of authority and intensity. Misao turned towards the dojo to get her belongings. She began running and looked   
back only once.  
  
She saw Tenshi fighting fiercely and knew this was the end of a peaceful time. Tenshi had long known something bad was   
brewing and now Misao could feel it as well.  
  
Misao closed her eyes and kept running. She felt the wet tears trickle down her face.   
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
In the arms of the sweet angel no more.  
  
Author's Notes: Hope ya'll liked it!! Remember to suggest a song!! in great need for some!! Next chapter is mainly focused on Aoshi missing Misao.  
Ja ne! =^.^=  
  
Crystal: Misao's not mad no more. Just gonna be in a rage, but not sad.  
  
K-chan: I'm so glad you're still reading!!  
  
Kyme-chan: You finally updated you're A/M fic!! Thanks for readin'!!  
  
Nye-Yen: Aww, I'm glad you like it!! Keep reading for more!! 


	6. IMPORTANT! Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone!!! I'm going to have to put Secrets In the Dark on held until the end of November. I'm entering this writing contest that will involve much of my writing time. I need to write a novel with 50, 000 words by the end of November!! Wish me luck!! If I have the chance, I'll try to write chapters every now and then, but I can't promise anything!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
DarkFairy  
  
BTW, thanks to all the lovely reviews!! I'll credit you when I have the chance!! 


	7. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshi or Goodbye by Alicia Keys!!  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai, minna-san!! I lied...AGAIN!! The next chapter will be about our favorite bishie missing his Misao-chan!! I've just been lying all over the place, ne? I was looking a song for the next chapter and I found my best friend's Alicia Keys CD!! I decided to listen to is and found the song Goodbye!! It was like destiny!! The words seemed like they were written for my fic! And thanks to Kmye-chan, I looked at my Dido CD and decided that Here With Me will be on the next chapter!! Thankees, Kmye-chan! *hugs* So like I always say, read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
Mmm bye bye  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
  
Misao walked along the path back home. She had gathered her things in the dojo and quickly left. When she walked back down the trail where the fight occurred to her surprise there was only blood. No bodies to be found for miles.  
  
*They probably killed her and threw her body somewhere.* Misao thought bitterly. Unknown to her, she had a a cold look in her eyes at the moment, but it quickly turned to a passive look.  
  
Misao was angry with herself. Wht had she listen? Because of following orders, she may as well have killed her sensei.  
  
*Tenshi-sama, wouldn't have ordered you to get away, if she thought she would die or be fatally wounded.* The logic side answered. Misao felt a bit more at ease with that answer. The wound in Tenshi's side may not have been as bad it looked. Maybe Tenshi was out there somewhere, recuperating, and waiting for the right moment. Right moment for what thogh? Would she return for Misao?  
  
After awhile, Misao's thoughts returned to the Aoiya. How would they welcome her? Would they be angry? Or happy? How would Aoshi react?  
  
Misao chuckled sadly as she remember the bittersweet memories with him. It was amazing, by all means, to love some no matter how much or how many times they hurt you. Like Tenshi said, he probably thought he was 'saving' her, when he was truly destroying her. The only thing that reassured him was that his intentions were good.  
  
But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
What went wrong with something once so good  
  
Even when he told her that she was just a childish girl with a crush, she still loved him just as strongly as ever. No matter how many times he would hurt her, she would always love him. Only during her training, she tried to bury those feelings and concentrate on her work. Now they have resurfaced again with full force.  
  
Was it right to return to him? Does he even care that she's been gone for nearly a year? She could simply go out and search for Tenshi...  
  
*No, without me, Aoshi would believe no one cares for him. I must return to him.* Misao thought determinedly.  
  
The days went on and all Misao could think of was Tenshi, Aoshi, and her family at the Aoiya. They went by as a blur. She walked as if in a daze, like a zombie. Time had no effect on the newly trained ninja, only her inner turmoil.  
  
She wore her necklace all the time although she kept it hidden under her clothes. Even though, she still felt the warm sort of glow the red dragon gave off. It made her feel sure that Tenshi was okay. If she wasn't the metal wouldn't feel as warm as did now, Misao was sure of it.  
  
How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye  
  
Misao went back to the time when she left. She remembered writing the note saying goodbye. Where did she get such strength, such heart to leave? It surprised her sometimes how strong she truly was. Only Tenshi could see that strength and it was Tenshi who brought it out. Would Aoshi and the others now see her power?   
  
Would she allow them to see such power? That was the question Misao was trying to decide. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet, after all she hadn't learned her last lesson. How would they treat her? Misao decided she would not use her full strength unless called for it. Yes, that was a smart idea. They didn't need to know. Not yet at least.  
  
The only problem was... Was it a good idea?  
  
Misao shook her head and sighed. Why did she fight such battles with herself? There was a time when she would agree with the first idea that popped into her head. Ah, yes. The hyper little Misao who had not a care in the world. The Misao who left her sheltered life to find who she truly was...  
  
I know now I was naïve  
Never knew where this would lead  
And I'm not trying to take away  
From the good man that he is  
  
The naive girl was gone, leaving only a sensible woman in her place. A woman who was resposible. The girl who failed in her quest to save the man she loved was no more. Only a woman with another chance to break through his icy defense. There would be only one difference. She would succeed. Deep in her heart, Misao knew she could help him. Even if he didn't love her the way she did for him, as long as he was the same old Aoshi again. As long as he was happy again...  
  
If you would look to see Misao, you would be very surprised. There was only a trace of her bright innocence left and her face was a still look. No emotion was displayed. The spirited Weasel Girl was only in found in small details.  
  
Would they even recognize her? Would they know that it was their Misao coming home from a long journey?  
  
But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Was it something wrong that we did  
Because others infiltrated  
What went wrong with something once so good  
How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye  
  
She had so goodbye to so many people in her life, to the Oniwabanshu, to Aoshi, to Tenshi. It was time to say goodbye to goodbye. No more running. As Tenshi had said their time together had passed and it was time for another door to open.   
  
Is this the end are you sure  
How should you know when you've never been here before  
It's so hard to just let go  
When this is the one and only love I've ever known  
  
This wasn't the end. Like her dragon pendent, it was the beginning of another cycle. The end has come and it was time for another beginning. It's just that it was so hard to let go. What would the new beginning bring? Another time of happiness or an era of darkness?  
  
If it was another period of darkness, Misao did not have her Angel of Light on her side this time. She would have to find the light on her own and show would. She would find the light in the darkness, and for Aoshi, she would be his beacon of hope to pull him out of his own pool of darkness. It was her turn to be an angel for someone and this time it would be for her beloved.  
  
So how do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye  
  
Goodbye no more. It was time for homecoming and hello.  
  
*Just wait for me, Aoshi-sama. I'm coming home.* Misao pleaded as she broke into a run back home.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, I can't believe I got this done. I currently have 2088 words on my novel!! Now only 47912 words to go!!  
Phew, so far it's going okay. Locking myself in my room to write and sleep and the occasional eating. Fun? What's the meaning of that word? J/K Heehee! Remember to suggest songs!! BTW, if this chapter has too many errors in it, kidnly tell me and I'll have it beta'd!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
~*~*~DarkFairy~*~*~  
  
DiaBLo: I was writing chapters like crazy. That's why I couldn't stand putting this on hold!! Too much inspiration!!  
  
Crystal: Like I said, thanks for your support!!  
  
Nye-Yen: Nothing can hold me back! Not even a 50000 word novel due by the end of the month!!  
  
Adeoo: You better believe Misao's gonna kick a lot of butt!!  
  
Kmye-chan: Thanks for the suggestion!! It really helped!!  
  
Naomi: Yup, Misao's going home to her Aoshi!! What will happen? ;-)  
  
Len: So you want me to update? Hehe 


	8. IMPORTANT! Author's Note Again!

Okay, everyone. I was lying about putting SItD on hold. I think I might be able to balance my novel, fic, school, and regular life if I try really hard!! I don't have to do this you know!! I could always let ya'll wait a month before finding out what happens to our favorite Icicle and Weasel!! So please review and tell me if you WANT me to update this fic!!!  
  
Thanks, Crystal, for your support!! Thankees very much, hun!! *hugs*  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
DarkFairy 


	9. Here With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or 'Here With Me' bu Dido!!  
  
Author's Notes: Finally, I got the chapter out!! It was hard to write from Aoshi's view, and I'm sorry if he seems OOC. Misao's coming home!! Hope ya'll like it!! Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing   
It might change my memory  
  
Shinomori Aoshi couldn't believe that she was truly gone. Misao had left them, had left him. Maybe never to come again. He had looked everywhere for her, even going to Tokyo to see if she had gone to Himura and the Kamiya, but she was nowhere. He hadn't been able to find her. It was like she disappeared.  
  
The Oniwabanshu had faired rather fine. Okina and the others were heart-broken that she had left them, but still went on with their lives, hoping that one day she would return. They had a new cohort in their group. She was very cheerful and fun to have around, but to Aoshi it felt like they were replacing Misao.  
  
He felt guilty. He was the reason she had left, all because he told her lies. If he was honest with her, then maybe she would have stayed. Aoshi was scared that if he had pursued a relationship with Misao, he would bring her sorrow and heartbreak. What he didn't realize that his passiveness was what brought her hurt.  
  
Aoshi rarely ever left his room. Occasionally, he would go to the temple and meditate, but most of the time, he stayed locked away in his room. Each day he prayed that it was all just a dream, that Misao didn't really leave and this was just a horrible nightmare.   
  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide  
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me  
  
He never got a full night's rest since she left. Aoshi always stayed up late hoping that she's come back. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. His nightmares about her being her hurt or even dead plagued him every night. To the others, he looked like the same old Aoshi to them.   
  
It was hard for him to keep up with his icy facade. He needed to know if Misao was okay and safe. The worry was slowly eating at him from the inside. While part of him worried about her saftey and being happy wherever she was, the other part pleaded to Kami that she would return home to him.   
  
Somewhere deep inside his heart, Aoshi knew his brotherly affection for his Misao-chan had grown into something more. Her beauty and genki personality and the fact that she tried very hard to show that Aoshi was forgiven for the things he done had made him fall in love with her.   
  
I don't want to call my friends   
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Okina had tried several times to talk to Aoshi and get him to show his emotions over Misao leaving, but each time he failed. All the members at the Aoiya had tried, but Aoshi just brushed them off. His mind kept believing that if he didn't talk to them about the matter, then he could still dream that she wasn't really gone. That she would just walk in one day like nothing's changed.   
  
Yoriko, the new member to the Oniwabanshu, was training fiercely with her kunai one afternoon. She had been staying at the Aoiya for a few months now, but she already felt like she was home. Okina, Okon, and the others had welcomed her warmly and it brought a smile to her face. The only thing that bothered her was that Shinomori Aoshi was cold and distant to everyone. She had wondered if it was because of that girl Misao who left about a year ago, but Omasu assured her that Aoshi was always like that.  
  
Aoshi was a very intriguing person to her. He was handsome, but she was curious as to why he was so cold. Something deep within her begged her to break through his walls and get to know him, but everytime she did, he ignored her. Was he in love with Misao?  
  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide  
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me  
  
While she was training, Yoriko spied Aoshi coming back from his rare visits to the temple. She decided to gather her courage and make conversation with him, get to know him at least. When he reached her, she bounced in front of him with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Yoriko greeted him brightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Aoshi replied curtly and continued walking towards the Aoiya.  
  
"Matte, Aoshi-sama!" she cried out and Aoshi froze in his tracks. For a moment, he thought it was Misao calling to him, but then he was jolted back to reality and remembered it was simply Yoriko. He just stopped and waited for what she had to say.  
  
"Why are you so detached to all of us?" she asked. Aoshi said nothing and just stated at the girl.  
  
"Is it because of Makimachi-san?" Aoshi slowy turned to Yoriko with his icy blue eyes set upon her.  
  
"No, and do not call me Aoshi-sama." Aoshi said coldly. Yoriko became angry and shouted at him. She sneered about how he was always brooding and how he needed to get over whatever got him down.  
  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide  
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me  
  
After her tired, Yoriko panted for air and watched as Aoshi just stared at her. She blushed furiously at how she easily she let her temper get of hand. She walked towards him and looked into his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama," she apologized, "I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
  
"It's alright, Yoriko-san." he forgave her.  
  
"Please, just call me Yoriko." Yoriko's bright smile returned and of the blue she gave Aoshi a tight hug. Aoshi, who was caught off guard, was startled at her show of affection, but he returned the hug.  
  
"You need to move on," Yoriko whispered into his ear, "because there are other people who care about you."  
  
Her blush returned as she realized she hinted out her feelings for him. She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes with a content smile. Aoshi let out a small smile as he bathed in the girl's affection. It's been so long since anyone told him that he was cared. Maybe it was time to move on...  
  
Okina and the others watched happily as they saw that it was time for all of them to move on. Misao may have left, and although they missed her, they couldn't keep wasting day to day with grief and sorrow. Their time of sadness must come to close and hope for another door to open with happiness.  
  
Since both were to engrossed in the hug, neither of them realized that a solitary figure was standing not to far from them. Her once glowing blue eyes were dull, and her face had an expressionless look on it. She took in the sight before her and felt the pain in her like a knife being plunged and twisted in her heart.  
  
Misao had returned to her home, her family, and to her Aoshi, but they had all moved on and forgotten about her. Inside, her heart cried, but her face still remained blank. All the people who cared about her didn't seem to need her anymore. Misao began doubting herself and her beliefs. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should go out and search for Tenshi instead.  
  
Her dragon pendent radiated with warm heat as if trying to comfort her. Out of all the scenarios she dreamed and thought about when she was away, none of them ended like this. She let a single tear slide down her cheek and she sighed sadly,  
  
"Tenshi, you promised that I would be happy."  
  
As if hearing her pain and sadness, Tenshi's voice echoed in Misao's head.  
  
'You can only be happy as long as you have hope, Misao-chan.'   
  
Misao wiped away her tear and felt bitterness in her heart. Was this the way to be happy? Or did happiness lie in another path? Misao turned around and began walking away from the Aoiya.   
  
Hope. How was she supposed to have hope if everything kept going wrong in her life? Misao yearned for the days when she was with Tenshi, her best friend, her sister. Tenshi always had the power to make things better and bring light in the darkness.   
  
How was she going to find her way in the dark, if she had no light to save her now?  
  
Author's Notes: *gasps* Yoriko and Aoshi? Could there be love there? And what about poor Misao-chan?! *sniffles* It must be really sad to come home to your true love and family only to see them with some kind of replacement. Don't worry, things will get better!! I'm gonna bring in the Kenshin-gumi pretty soon!! The next chapter will be done to the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay!! Remember to suggest any heart wrenching or heart warming songs for the fic!! BTW, on my fic I have 18,010 words!! I'm almost there, minna-san!! Does anyone think I'm rushing this fic? Cuz if I am just kindly tell me so I can fix it!!  
Ja ne!!  
=^.~=  
  
Kitty: Thanks for your support!! I'm still updating as you can see and I hope you like the chapter!!  
  
Yakkai: Where does what start?  
  
Wishe: You're not selfish! I'm happy you want me to update!!  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: Looks like I can handle a fic and novel!!  
  
Crystal: If you murder me, then how can I finish the fic? Anywayz... Awww, you're such a sweetie!! Thanks for lovin' my fic!!  
  
Dynast: I'm updating!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Megami no Ushi: Thanks for the luck!! So far it's easy to keep up with both fic and novel!! Just keep reviewing!  
  
Naomi: Sorry about the cliffhanger!! I'm not gonna be mean and leave ya'll hanging. I know how it feels to see how a fic turns out!!  
  
Nye-Yen: Ya happy I finally got the chapter out? Heehe! I'm so happy you like my fic!!  
  
-^_^-: Here's the update!!  
  
Kmye-chan: Not exhausted yet. Thanks for the song suggestion!! Here's Aoshi for ya!!  
  
CardMisstress Sakura: Thanks for the support!! I'll try to write more soon!!  
  
K-chan: I hope I'm still keeping up the good work for ya!!  
  
Aku-sama: Thanks for the sweet review!!  
  
Sai: Hope you like the way I wrote Misao comin' home!!  
  
Noa: Crazy Noa!! Update your fic soon!! I hope you enjoy the angst of Misao's return so far!!  
  
Tesuka-chan: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fic!! I'll be using your song suggestion in the next chapter!! Update your fic soon, k!!  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!! I really appreciate it!! Love ya'll!!  
  
*Hugs and kisses to all* 


	10. The Scientist

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or 'The Scientist' by Coldplay.  
  
Author's Notes: When I wrote the last line, I was like; 'I'm finished with the chapter? Whaaa?' I thought I was gonna add more, but then I realized the end to this chapter was great. I need to save the rest of my inspriation for the next chappie!! Hope ya'll like it!! Pure A/M fluff and sap, although they don't get sappy together, it's a reflection about their feelings. I take it no one likes Yoriko? I don't either, but I need her to play a key role to the plot. As always, read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart  
  
Misao slowly began walking away from the Aoiya with her heart wounded. To her surprise, someone had seen her.  
  
"Misao?!" Okina shouted with disbelief. Misao paused where she was and wondered if she should turn around.   
  
Everyone had looked up to see where Okina was looking at. They saw a woman with a long braid standing right in front of the Aoiya. The woman turned around and they all gasped with shock. It was indeed their Misao-chan, but something about her was different. She looked the same, yet she held herself differently. Her eyes held no innocent glow nor did her cheery grin adorn her usually happy expression.  
  
Aoshi quickly broke from the hug with Yoriko. He stared at Misao with a mixture of a amazement, relief, and joy. Misao was finally home. Everyone began rushing towards her to hug her and welcome her home, but Aoshi held back. He noticed that he couldn't recognize her ki anymore. It was as if she was hiding it for some reason.  
  
As Aoshi coolly walked up to her, everyone gave them some privacy to speak alone. They returned to the Aoiya and Misao and Aoshi looked at each other in silence.  
  
"Welcome home, Misao." Aoshi looked down into her passive face. He wanted to he was sorry, that he tried to find her and that he never meant those cruel things he said to her. He longed to tell her how lovely she was and how it brought light to his hear. He wished to tell her that she was an angel compared to everyone else, but his fear of corrupting her held him back.  
  
"Hai, Aoshi-sama." Misao answered somewhat sadly, "I'm home."  
  
Yoriko watched the two with jealousy. Right when things were starting to get between her and Aoshi, the Weasel Girl decided to come home and play all sweet and innocent. She angrily stomped inside the Aoiya and Misao and Aoshi followed.  
  
Okina was planning a large celebration for Misao's return. He wanted to invite everyone they knew, so that meant that Kenshin and all their friends in Tokyo would be coming, includig Saitoh. Okon and Omasu begged to invite Hiko and Okina gladly accepted. Everyone was in a joyful mood except for Misao.  
  
While the others were planning on the preparations for the party, Misao just stood in the doorway, looking unsure of what to do next. Spending almost a year in the secluded dojo with just herself and Tenshi caused her to forget how social people were. She was curious about who the new girl was, the one who was hugging Aoshi earlier. The girl was beautiful, Misao thought right off bat, but she while her outer appearence held innocence, Misao could see the darkness that lurked behind her eyes.  
  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart   
  
Aoshi caught the brooding look on Misao's face. He wondered where she had been while she was away and what sort of secrets she harbored deep in her soul. Something was amiss with her, and Aoshi realized what it was. The energetic girl he once knew wasn't bouncing around and asking him questions and celebrating her return. No, instead she was standing in the doorway with a serious look on her face and calmness that floated around her.  
  
Omasu noticed Misao's wondering look at Yoriko and smiled,  
  
"Misao-chan, this Kaioh Yoriko, she's our new member to the Aoiya and Oniwabanshu."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Makimachi-san!" Yoriko plastered a fake smile on her face. Misao saw through the masked cheerfulness and stared darkly at the new girl. Yoriko was very pretty. She had midnight eyes and wavy chestnut brown hair that would have tumbled way beyond her shoulders if she didn't keep it back in a tight ponytail.  
  
"Kaioh-san." Misao nodded in her own way of greeting. Everyone blinked at Misao's unusual coldness and shared the same questioning look. Aoshi recognized that wherever Misao was during her year of journey, she had learned many things and has been through many hardships. He wished that he could start over, and not have said those cruel words to Misao.  
  
"Is it alright if I retire to my room for the day?" Misao asked.   
  
"Would you like to take a bath first?" Okon offered. Misao thought about it for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
"I'll prepare the water for you." Omasu smiled.  
  
"In the mean time, why don't you get your thing settled, my little Misao-chan!" Okina gave her one of his bear hugs. Misao's eyes widened as she felt her air supply being cut off.  
  
"J-Jiya!" Misao gasped for breath. Okina let go with a sheepish smile.  
  
"We've just missed you so much." he looked at her fondly. Misao nodded and showed a ghost of her wide grin and went to her room.  
  
As Misao entered her room, she examined the contents. For the most part, it had been left untouched, but kept clean. Misao sat down on her futon and opened her traveling bag. It was mostly things she had taken with her when she left and a few trinkets from Tenshi. After ten minutes of unpacking, she found a long black cloak with the emblem of her pendent, just like in her dream. Perplexed, Misao continued to dig deeper into the bag and found a new ninja outfit. It was a crimson red with a black dragon eating its tail.   
  
'How did this get here?' Misao thought curiously to herself. Then she remembered a time when Tenshi stole away to her room while she was practicing outside. Tenshi was holding a mysterious package, but Misao gave no thought to it.  
  
A soft smile crept upon her features and she brushed her hand over the special clothing her teacher had given her.  
  
"How is it, that even where you're gone, you're watching over me?" Misao whispered to herself. The quiet moment was interrupted by Yoriko marching in and said,  
  
"You're bath is ready, Makimachi-san." Misao looked at her and put away her new ninja uniform and cloak and went to the bathhouse.  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
  
Aoshi sat in his room and contemplating Misao's new personality. She seemed much more detached and cold. It looked like she was slowly turning into him. It frightened him that Misao could be like this. He had caused her this and now he would try to bring her back.  
  
'Are you trying to prove your mature enough for me, Misao?'  
  
It was time for him to let down his walls, and help Misao. Aoshi didn't want her to be like him, dark, cold, and distant. He wanted the spirited girl he once knew. He would show her that he wasn't unemotional and that he did have some feelings for her. It would take time and if only he hadn't said those cruel things to her things would have been much easier, but then again, nobody said it was going to be easy in the first place.   
  
Misao relaxed her sore and tense muscles as she bathed in the warm water. She felt totally at peace and wondered if this was how Tenshi felt, the way your heart and mind was so calm and not even your greatest worries terrified you. Yet, no matter how serene she was, she still went over today's events.  
  
Seeing Aoshi and Yoriko (A/N: Yoriko, the wannabe Misao! Sorry, had to add that!) in that warm embrace pained her. Was Aoshi in love with her? Was this the girl who had the key to open his heart? Misao wanted so much to hate Yoriko, but the peaceful part of her, the part Tenshi nurtured and brought out, told her that if Aoshi was happy with the new girl, then so be it. It wasn't her right or choice to destroy his happiness, no matter how much excruciating pain it caused her.  
  
But if Yoriko and Aoshi weren't serious, then it meant that she still had a chance. Yoriko would only be competition and Misao knew that somewhere deep in his heart, Aoshi loved her in some way. It was her job to find out what kind of love was it. Did he love her like a sister or for the woman she was? Misao would find out and she would win him back. It seemed a lot harder to show her feelings now, no matter what her teacher told her. She was safer if she hid her feelings, she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
'But you have to take the chance.' her mind scolded.   
  
And Misao would, not matter how hard it was, she would take the chance. In the war for love, nothing was ever easy.  
  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
After she had taken a bath, Misao took a nap. When she woke up, it was late at night and everyone had gone to sleep. Quietly, she padded outside to sit on a bench and look at the night sky.  
  
The stars twinkled and glittered with hope and love. It lightened her mood as her thoughts returned to the time when she tried everything to get to Aoshi's heart. She had tried meditating with him, and being more lady-like, and even dressing in kimono and wearing make-up. None of those attempts worked. Misao was just guessing and trying to figure out the puzzle of Aoshi.   
  
Now she realized, that the way to get to his heart, was just to be her. Well, as much she could be since she had changed over the last year. It would take work on both sides to admit their feelings, but Misao was resolved for that time to come.  
  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are  
  
She longed to hear him say those three words, the words that would make her heart sing with joy and swoon with ecstasy. He had haunted her with those words while she was away for training, had she haunted him? Did he miss her, think about her the whole time she had been gone? Or was he to busy with Yoriko to notice?   
  
It was not the time for petty feelings. Misao would strive towards her happiness, and her happiness was Aoshi. If he truly did love her then it would be wonderful and she would be is sheer bliss, but if his heart laid with Yoriko, then she would still be happy as long as he was.  
  
Misao could feel the power in the air. It was almost time. All the doors of time were going to close and the window to the beginning was going to shatter open. The cycle was near through and rebirth was creeping near. No more running in circles, or chasing a time that is over. It was almost time to return to what we once were, but it would come at different times for different people. In the end, they would all come to together and their differences and uniqueness would bring harmony to the their lives.  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start  
  
Misao returned to her room, but paused right in front of Aoshi's room. She sighed as she lightly leaned on the door and felt the heaviness in her heart. She knew full well that he was awake on the other side, sensing her presence, but she didn't care. She needed to stop being afraid and let her true colors show.  
  
Aoshi leaned on the other side and felt Misao's presence leaning against him. There was no more room for his fear of destroying her future. If she still loved him, and believed that she could rescue him from his inner darkness, then he would gladly allow her to do so.   
  
In a world of light and darkness, everyone need a angel, and for Aoshi and Misao, their angels was each other.  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
DarkFairy: *sniffs* How sweet!! Looks like you don't got a chance, Yoriko!! *smirk*  
  
Yoriko: You can't do that!! Aoshi-sama's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sound familiar, Noa? Heehee, j/k)  
  
Misao: Stay away from my Aoshi!! *throws kunai at Yoriko*  
  
Anywayz, I hope you all like it!! It's better than the last chapter, I hope!! Does anyone miss Tenshi?? Did ya'll even like her? *makes a sad chibi face* Tell me what you think about Yoriko and Tenshi!! Oh, and suggest a song!! I'm in dire need and if I don't have a song, I can't write a chapter!! BTW, I have 20,121 words on my novel!!  
  
Ja ne! =^.^=  
  
K-chan: You don't have to cry anymore!! Misao's home!!  
  
Crystal: Am I updating fast enough for you now? LOL My novel's coming along pretty well.  
  
Aku-sama: Our fave Weasel Girl is in the heart of our hottie Icicle!! Don't worry!!  
  
Len: Tsk-tsk, don't threaten the writer or the write won't be able to write anymore!! Misao's not being tortured anymore, hust enlightened!  
  
Kmye-chan: Of course I'm not replacing our Misao-chan!! Aoshi and Misao forever!! *chants to self* Happy ending, happy ending, happy ending...  
  
Fizzyz Angel: Aoshi and Misao will be together!! I hope you like how they go over their feelings for each other!!  
  
Noa: Angst, I hate it too, but every fic needs it!! Misao's gonna be brave, don't worry!!  
  
CardMisstress Sakura: I'm gonna give Aoshi back!!  
  
*Hugs and kisses to all my lovely reviewers!!* 


	11. I'm Back! Author's Note

Guess who's baaaaaaaaack...............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hey, everyone!! I just wanted to tell ya'll that I have reached the 50k mark on my novel and I am through with the contest!! Woo-hoo!!! *does happy dance* I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I have 1/4 done. It's not coming out to well, and I hope you can give me inspiration!!! Please tell my what you want to happen in the fic!! So that means to *review* and tell me!! BTW, only a few people told me if they liked Tenshi or not!! *tears streaming down face* Please tell me your opinion about her!!!!!! =^.^=  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
*~*DarkFairy*~*  
  
Spell: Thanks for reviewing every chapter, hun!! I really appreciate and you're so sweet!! Maybe the RK Bishie Soda Crew can have a few rounds of lemon lime sodas, ne?   
  
tesuka-chan: If you hate Yoriko now then you'll hate her even more later!! Thanks for suggesting the song, btw, I really love it!!!  
  
Naomi: Scary how Aoshi Misao's gettin, huh? Don't worry I'll bring back the old Misao-chan after she learns a few things.  
  
CardMisstress Sakura: I'm glad I was able to cheer you up!!! I hope you like the next chapter.... If I can write it... =^.~=  
  
Kmye-chan: Yoriko is definately in for a heartbreak. After all, this is a Aoshi/Misao fic!!   
  
Nye-Yen: Thanks for your wicked review!!  
  
Shinomori Kibou: Hehehe I'll be using Only Hope in the next chapter and thank you for reviewing...TWICE!!  
  
Chibi-Nikoru: Thanks for the song suggestion!! I'll try to use it soon!!  
  
Sai: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next  
  
Noa: You hopeless romantic!! Don't worry, I know how you feel!! Misao and Aoshi will get together soon!!  
  
Crystal: Thanks for tellin me about Tenshi and Yoriko. Does your word rhymes with 'witch'? Heehee  
  
Aku-sama: They'll tell their feelings to each other soon!! Don't worry!! 


	12. Interlude & Pretty Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or 'Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up!! It took me weeks to figure out that I just could not write to Only Hope and my best friend found me this song instead. Most of you probably don't read the song lyrics while you read the fic, but this song is the best!! You should download!! It's so sweet!! There's some fluff in here and I kinda rushed in the end because I wanted to get the chapter done. So, enough of my ranting.... Read, review, and enjoy!! =^.^=  
  
Dedications: To the RK Bishie Soda Crew!! We rock. That's all I gotta say. ^^  
  
~Interlude~  
  
Days seemed to past like years for Misao. She walked through life like a zombie, feeling like she had no purpose. Everyday she tried to open herself up a little bit more, but as the days went by, a sort of darkness had settled itself over the Aoiya. Everyone noticed it, but no one ever discussed it, never took heed of it. Misao felt it. She knew that it not only lingered in the Aoiya, but all of Japan.   
  
This darkness caused Misao to keep to herself more, at arm's length from everyone else. She either trained furiously or stayed in her room. Doing what, no one knew. Everyone grew worried about her. The feared that she may have lasped into depression or something like that.  
  
Everyone sat at the table, eating their dinner in almost total silence. Well, almost since Yoriko countinued to chatter on and on, not noticing everyone's concern and unease.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, will you help me train tomorrow?" she asked to the silent Aoshi. After not recieving an answer, she began to pout and pester him until he snapped back to reality.  
  
"What?" he answered dazedly. Yoriko snorted in distaste at the lack of attention and began to mumble about how everyone's moodiness was getting to her. Omasu slammed down her chopsticks with such a force that it caught everyone by surprise. Everyone turned to look at her and her eyes flared with anger.  
  
"The world does not revolve around you, Yoriko!" she set her elbows on the table and rested her head into her hands.  
  
"Who does it revolve around?" Yoriko sneered, "Makimachi-san?"  
  
"Damn it, Yoriko!" Kuro sighed, "What do you have against Misao-chan?"  
  
"I know what she has against Misao-chan," Okon began, "It's -..."  
  
Omasu immediately clamped Okon's mouth shut with her hand and glared for her to hush. Okon nodded in understanding. Mostly everyone knew why Yoriko had taken an instant dislike to the itachi, but it was no use to bring it up. Unless you wanted to make Yoriko angrier.  
  
"She's worrying me." Aoshi spoke, startling everyone. Everyone snapped their heads to face him with shocked look on their face. Had Shinomori Aoshi, cold and distant Icicle, just admitted that he felt emotion. Not just any emotion, but concern for Misao? Inwardly, everyone except Yoriko basked in the joy that maybe Aoshi was finally coming around and that maybe he would admit how he felt to Misao.  
  
Yoriko on the other hand narrowed her eyes at the statement. It meant nothing to her. Aoshi was simply concerned about Misao, just like everyone else was. It didn't mean that he felt something other than brotherly for her. It was nothing to worry about, Yoriko kept repeating to herself.  
  
"Misao-chan's worrying all of us." Omasu looked down to her food, feeling downcast.  
  
"Ever since she came back, " Okon said, "she's been different."  
  
"Her journey's changed her." Okina replied, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"She's quiet, and...." Shiro started and all waited for him to finish his sentence, "Well, to put in simple terms, she's been acting kinda like Aoshi."  
  
If the situation hadn't been so serious, they would've sweatdropped or facefault. This was a scary revelation. Their genki little Misao-chan has become stoic and passive, almost the perfect Aoshi clone.  
  
"Great, Aoshi. She's turning into YOU. Happy now?" Okina rolled his eyes sarcastically,  
  
*A/N: There ya go, Pratz!! ^^*  
  
Everyone gave a weak laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but the darkness that had settled over the Aoiya had begun its effect on them too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Pretty Girl~  
  
Misao laid upon her futon, fingers playing with her dragon pendent as her mind wandered. It was an understatment to say that she missed Tenshi. She constantly fretted if her teacher was still alive or dead. Misao needed to know the answer and the wait was killing her inside. The only two things that kept her from thinking about Tenshi was either sleep or strenuous training. Though now, not even those two things could help her escape the face of her friend.  
  
Restlessly, Misao turned over to her side and forced herself to sleep. She hope that this time, her dreams would contain no cryptic conversation with the Angel. Of course, she wasn't that lucky...  
  
~Dream~  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
Blinding white light was the first thing Misao saw when she opened her eyes. A sakura blossom floated down to her, landing softly on her face. Familar laughter that rang like bells echoed through the cool air and quickly Misao sat up to find Tenshi sitting against the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Tenshi?" Misao whispered.  
  
"Misao, you look so surprised that I'm here," Tenshi giggled while catching another falling sakura blossom in her hand.  
  
"Of course, I'm surprised!" Misao exclaimed, "I wasn't sure if you were dead or alive!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be alive?" blinked Tenshi.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Misao questioned, "Those ninjas that attacked us and the one that stabbed you?"  
  
Recognition flashed in Tenshi's eyes and she smiled serenely at the memory, "Oh, yes, that."  
  
"How did you survive it?"  
  
"No need for those petty details." Tenshi waved her hands offhandedly, "What matters now is the coming darkness."  
  
A flash of light appeared and suddenly, Misao was inside a Western style house. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a ninja uniform, similar to the one Tenshi had secretly given her, but it was black instead of red.  
  
"Kamikaze." A male voice said to her. She turned her head and saw a man with golden eyes and dark hair that was tied into a high ponytail. Kamikaze? Why did that simple word jog her memory? Then it came to her. It was what those four ninjas called Tenshi the day they attacked them.  
  
"Setsuya." Misao, or 'Kamikaze' replied, surprised at not only knowing his name, but also at her voice. It was familiar, but again she couldn't place it.  
  
"You have to forgive me, anata," Setsuya took her hand in his and looked pleadingly into her eyes, "I thought it was the best."  
  
Misao/Kamikaze scoffed and snatched her hand away in disgust, "Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"Love me?" Misao/Kamikaze turned away from him, "Did you love me when you betrayed me to him?"  
  
Before Setsuya could reply, Misao/Kamikaze stormed away from the lying bastard that she knew, deep in her heart, still loved dearly. As she rushed away, she passed by a mirror on the wall. It was the reflection that made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
The girl in the mirror was certainly not Misao, but the Kamikaze the man Setsuya was speaking of. No, it wasn't Kamikaze to Misao, it was Tenshi. The same dark hair, the silver eyes. To confirm her suspicions, the necklace with the dragon pendent was there.  
  
Another flash of light appeared, and Misao was back under the Sakura tree. Tenshi was staring thoughtfully into space and Misao questioned,  
  
"Who's Setsuya?"  
  
Tenshi snapped out of her thoughts and her silver eyes darkened to stormy shade at the name.  
  
"Setsuya..." she began, "How long it's been since I've spoken about him."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
Yet another flash of light and Misao was back in the Western home, looking intently into the mirror. She felt a wetness on her cheek and it surprised her that she was crying without even noticing it.  
  
'Setsuya...Why couldn't I see what your intentions were?'  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way   
That he makes you fall in love  
  
"Because I was in love." A voice answered. Misao blinked and saw that the reflection was hers now and that Tenshi was standing next to her. Both were wearing their dragon ninja uniforms in their respective colors.  
  
"I'm sure you understand how blind you are," Tenshi explained, "when you love a person deeply."  
  
"Yes, I do." Misao nodded.  
  
"Who was Setsuya, you ask?" Tenshi pondered, her eyes wandering back to the mirror. Tenshi touched it gently with the tips of her fingers and their reflections rippled like it was a pond. When it became clear, a picture of Setsuya was there.  
  
"He was apart of my past," Tenshi said, "but he betrayed me to the person he knew I hated most."  
  
"It must've torn you apart."  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way   
That he makes you fall in love  
  
"It did, but I should've know. My instincts told me not to trust him..."  
  
"But your heart told you otherwise." Misao finished.  
  
"Enough of this talk," Tenshi shook her head and took her fingers away from the mirror, "There are more important things at hand."  
  
"The darkness is already here." she allowed herself to be taken into the new subject. She knew that talking of Tenshi's past was a touchy subject for her friend.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do."  
  
"What?" blinked Misao, "Nothing we can do?"  
  
"This darkness, it isn't new," Tenshi explained, "I've met with it before."  
  
"What happened?" Misao asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"There were many deaths and plenty of pain." the older girl sighed, "The only thing we must all do is return to the past."  
  
"I don't get it," she replied, "Return to the past?"  
  
"We all must revert back to our past forms," Tenshi ordered, "and we must learn to live with what we were and are."  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way   
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  
  
"I still don't understand." Misao blinked, perplexed at what she had said. The smile of light appeared on the older girl's face.  
  
"Don't worry, you will soon." Tenshi nodded her head warmly at her, "I just need to make sure I will have your help when I return."  
  
"Of course!" she confirmed enthusiastically, "Demo, you're returning?"  
  
"Sooner than you think and it's soon time to face our past." Tenshi's voice started to echo as Misao was waking from her dream, but before she did...  
  
"We all must face our past." Tenshi repeated as she placed a reassuring sisterly kiss on Misao's forehead.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Misao's eyes blinked open with shock. The dream seemed so real, like Tenshi was trying to tell her something. She was telling her something. All she had to do was wait.  
  
Pretty girl, Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out, you can never get 'em out of your head  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he's in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Days passed and late one night Misao felt herself being pulled to go outiside. She was lying on her futon and playing with her dragon pendent as usual when she felt the magnetic like force call to her. The same call that had pulled her to Tenshi the first time. Not even being aware of her actions, she changed into her scarlet ninja uniform and got a hold of all her kunai. Making sure everyone was asleep, she quietly padded out of her room, outside of the Aoiya like she did when she left for her journey.  
  
When she was finally outside, she felt the cool breeze pass her. Misao stepped forward, but she was stopped by a voice,  
  
"Where are you going, Misao?" she turned around and saw her Aoshi-sama standing there.  
  
"I have places to be, Aoshi-sama."   
  
"Trouble's been stirring all over Japan."  
  
"You feel it?" she queried, but instead of answering he shot back with another comment.  
  
"What's your part in it?" Aoshi walked slowly towards her.  
  
"I've made my decision and I stand by it."  
  
"Bravely, it seems."  
  
*A/N: Prepare for the fluff, people!! =^.^=*  
  
They were standing face to face now. She had to look up to see his face. Misao kept an unemotional face that matched even his and they stood they, staring at each other. She was the first to break under his gaze, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Aoshi-sama." Misao admitted. To her surprise, he embraced her and comforted her fears.  
  
"I'm not sure what your part in this is," Aoshi whispered to her, "but I know you can do it."  
  
"And if I can't?" she murmured back.  
  
"Then I'll be there to catch you when you fall." he answered sweetly back. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Aoshi-sama." Misao nodded her head, "Where does it leave us?"   
  
Aoshi brushed a stray strand of dark hair from Misao's face and kissed her softly on her lips. It was chaste and tender, but she could feel the desire that lurked beneath the surface.  
  
"We'll figure it out after all of this." he told her after he pulled away, "Now go on and finish what you have to accomplish."  
  
Misao reluctantly pulled away, joy and regret dancing within her. Aoshi felt something for her! This was everything she dreamed of, but she had to help Tenshi. Things would be resolved once this darkness has been destroyed.  
  
"So I have your support in this?" she smiled and he nodded again. With that, she faded away into the night to a sakura tree that had an Angel waiting patiently for her Messenger.  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way   
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  
  
A dark figure sat in a room in his Western style home with a dark smirk on his face.  
  
"I have almost have you, my darling Kamikaze," he said quietly to himself, "All I have to do is wait, wait then attack."  
  
Author's Notes: Oooh, suspense!! I hope you like. Don't get to comfy that Aoshi and Misao have finally admitted their feelings to each other. There are going to be a hell of a lot more obstacles comin up. *cough, cough* Yoriko. I hope you liked it!! Sorry, if there are any errors in it. Oh, well. So please suggest a song that you think might work with the fic!! Remember to review!!  
  
Pratz: It's okay that you reviewed late!! All that matters is that you REVIEWED!! ^^  
  
Kmye-chan: Sorry, it took me so lo0o0ong!! Here's the chapter!! Hope ya like it!!  
  
Tesuka-chan: I hope you like this song better than Only Hope!! Wicked great fic you have by the way!!  
  
Furie: I got the outfit part down, maybe later I might reveal her new skills to everyone!!  
  
CardMisstress Sakura: I'm glad I made you happy!! Even though you don't know me, I stil accept hugs!! *hugs CardMisstress Sakura*  
  
A.: The day I put Aoshi and Yoriko together is the day I write a Sou/Misao fic. *no offense to the Sou/Misao writers* AOSHI & MISAO 4EVER!!!  
  
Spell: Thanks for the thanks for the thanks, Tanuki-chan!!! *begans to oro* How confusing!! RK BISHIE SODA CREW IS WICKED COOL!! ROCK ON!!  
  
Crystal: Yay!! I'm smart!! How cool!! Thanks for commenting about Tenshi!  
  
If I missed anyone, just kindly tell me!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Review this chapter and you'll make me happy! If I'm happy, I write!! Get the picture?  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
DarkFairy =^.^=  
  
PS  
  
Not a lot of people wanna tell me what you think about Tenshi!! Waa!! *makes chibi sad face and starts to cry* 


	13. Slept So Long

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Slept So Long from Queen of the Damned!  
  
Author's Notes: Oro.. I haven't updated since Christmas!! Gomen ne! I've been so busy!! Here's the newest chapter to Secrets In the Dark and I hope you like it! This fic is mostly about Tenshi about there are some other characters in there! *does happy dance* I've gotten 100 REVIEWS!! YAY!!! I am so0o0o happy!!   
  
Special thanks to: Shinomori Kibou, you are my one hundreth reviewer! I am so grateful that you put my silly fic on your favorites list! ROCK ON, CHICK!! This chapter is for you! =^.^=  
  
Also: Masago, a very special thank you to you two! Without your nine consecutive and wonderful reviews, I wouldn't be able to hit a hundred! Thanks, hun! Don't worry, even though you're not a RK Bishie Soda Crew Member, you can still be the lone Keeper of Miki!! ^^  
  
So, enough of my ranting...  
  
Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Slept So Long  
  
Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, hating  
Things I can't bear  
Tenshi stood peacefully underneath the sakura tree. A few blossoms would fall here and there, but it didn't bother her. It only added to the serenity that scene offered. How unlike it was to the turmoil that stirred in her heart. To Misao, she had always seemed calm and peaceful. It was the illusion she wanted to show her friend before the time came.   
  
Dark times were nearing and it was beginning to show. There had been four mysterious murders in Kyoto and five others in Tokyo. The people killed were prestigious ninjas and dojo leaders. Each whom had their own original style of fighting. No doubt that Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru would be targeted soon. Before the nine deaths, there had been one while Tenshi was training Misao. That time, it was the death of a young woman. At the scene of the crime, there was a scroll with a two dragons entwining themselves around a sword drawn in blood. It was the only piece of evidence as to who the killer was or who it was linked to. Tenshi knew well who it was connected to. It was a warning of what was to come and she took heed to the warning by training Misao in every skill she knew.   
  
This wasn't the only thing bothering Tenshi. It was Setsuya who was the main source of all the chaos within her. Years had passed since she had last saw or even spoke of him and just the mentioning of his name caused her disorder. She knew deep in her heart that even though four years had passed since she even allowed herself to think of him, she still loved him. Loved him just as much when she first laid eyes on him.   
  
'We all must revert back to our past forms,' her own advice echoed in her mind, 'and we must learn to live with what we were and are.'  
  
The Angel of Light embraced the thought and slowly submerged herself into old painful memories. Memories of love and hatred...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Loneliness ate at her heart. It had started long ago, but she didn't realize what it was until she finished her last assignment. It pained her, but she beared it. As the infamous ninja Kamikaze, she was meant to be alone and she was meant not to feel anything. Walking down the empty halls of the Western styled mansion, she just couldn't bear it any longer. The other ninjas were weak and afraid of her or otherwise hated her for being the strongest of them all. She was alone in a crowd full of people and she was waiting for someone to rescue her. Unknown to her, the seclusion in her heart would soon be healed by an unknown person.  
  
She walked into the meeting room. It was the largest out of all of them and it was where her leader awaited her.   
  
"I've accomplished my mission," Kamikaze announced, "It went smoothly, might I add."  
  
"Good work, Kamikaze," the ninja leader praised, "I have another assignment for you now."  
  
"And that would be?" Kamikaze asked with a tone of boredom in her voice.  
  
"Me," a different voice answered. It was deep and husky and when she turned her head, her eyes fell on a handsome sight. He was tall, that was for sure and his raven hair was placed in a high ponytail. The thing that caught her the most was his golden eyes. They were a deep color of gold and they seemed to pull her into a trance.  
  
"And who might you be?" she replied coldly, breaking herself from the enchantment.  
  
"Kakushigei Setsuya," he smirked while his golden eyes glittered with mockingly, "You must be the infamous Kamikaze."  
  
"I am." Kamikaze shot back, "What is you business here?"   
  
"He's a new recruit to the clan." the ninja leader said, "Setsuya-kun is your charge."  
  
"My charge?"  
  
"He will be your partner in all your mission," the ninja leader ordered.  
  
"I don't need a partner!" shouted the defiant Kamikaze.  
  
"It is an order!" the tone the ninja leader used told her not to argue any longer. Begrudingly, Kamikaze walked out of the meeting room, sensing Setsuya following close behind her.  
  
"Am I that detestable, Kamikaze-sama?" he teased, golden eyes glinting with mischief.  
  
"If you're going to be my charge," Kamikaze gritted her teeth, "you must do as I say."  
  
"And what's the order?"  
  
"To shut up." she retorted, quickening her pace to leave him behind. The comment caught Setsuya offguard and he paused as he stared at the retrearing form of his superior.  
  
"Don't worry, Kamikaze," he whispered to himself, "You'll soon end up taking a liking to me, one way or another."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Did you think it's cool  
To walk right to take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well, did you?  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside  
  
Taking a deep breath of air, Tenshi pulled herself out of the old memory. As old as it was, it was still vivid in her mind. As if it were only yesterday. Old wounds didn't heal over time, it only pained her even more.  
  
"Tenshi?" the sweet voice of Misao called out to her. Wiping the grimace off her face, Tenshi turned to face her friend.  
  
"Konban wa, Misao." she greeted her. Grinning as much as she can possibly can, Misao hugged Tenshi.  
  
"Where've you been?" Misao asked, curiousity getting the better of her.  
  
"Here, there, everywhere." Tenshi replied, "Mostly waiting for my wound to heal."  
  
"So you're okay now?"  
  
"Yes, and it's time we get to work on the matters at hand."  
  
"What's this coming darkness you keep speaking of?"  
  
"It is a powerful ninja clan that wants to take over all of Japan." Misao gawked at the calmness of Tenshi. The older girl just stood there as if the news was nothing to her.  
  
"How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I am calm because I know you're able to handle them, Misao."  
  
"I'm able to handle them?" she gaped increduously, "What about you?"  
  
Tenshi's face clouded over with a storm of emotions. Her aura that reflected peace and traquility grew darker and intimadating. Involuntarily, Misao took a step back in surprise. This was a side she had never seen of Tenshi and as much as she hated to admit... It frightened her. When Tenshi opened her mouth to speak, Misao thought that she was going to yell, but to her shock, her voice was as gentle as ever.  
  
"You don't need me to watch your every move." replied Tenshi softly, "I will help you, but when the time comes, you will know what to do."  
  
Numbly, Misao nodded. Tenshi continued to explain to Misao about the ninja clan. The ninja clan was called Twin Dragon, who were once only hired assasins, but their thirst for power grew. They were taking out all dojo leaders, strong fighters, powerful samurais, and other ninja clans so that no one could stop them. Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, and the Oniwabanshu would most likey be targeted next.   
  
"How do you know so much of them?" Misao questioned.  
  
"Nevermind that." Tenshi waved her hand carelessly, "Return to the Aoiya and meet again tomorrow evening here for this is where we will train."  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"This sakura tree and the land is secluded from passerbys and prying eyes."  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"I wouldn't allow us to meet here if it wasn't." Tenshi grinned, "Now go and get some valuable rest."  
  
"Be careful, Tenshi." Misao warned and went on her way. She turned once and waved to her before disappearing from Tenshi's sight.  
  
"I always am careful, but that still doesn't prevent disaster." Tenshi murmured quietly to herself. Leaning against the sakura tree, she sank back into her past...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, hating  
Things that I can't bear  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To walk right to take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well, did you?  
I hate you!  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside  
  
She didn't know when it happened, but only that it did. Perhaps it occured when he stopped bantering with her or when he started to pay less attention to her. Maybe it happened when Setsuya started showering all hi attention to another new recruit, Yoshiyo. When didn't matter to her. What always surprised her was that is happened.  
  
"Setsuya?" Kamikaze called hesitantly to her charge, whom she saw approaching her. She sat in the terrace at the Western house pondering her feelings for Setsuya.  
  
"Hai, Kamikaze-sama?" he answered as he took the seat opposite of her.  
  
"I thought you were out with Yoshiyo." she said casually, but Setsuya heard the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Are you jealous?" he raised an eyebrow. Kamikaze glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
"If it helps any, there is nothing going on between Yoshiyo-san and I."  
  
Kamikaze released the breath she never knew she was holding. It only further amused the man sitting with her and his golden eyes glittered mischeivously.  
  
"Was that a sigh of relief?" he asked.  
  
"You wish." Kamikaze snapped, retreating behind her defensive walls.  
  
"Come now, don't be so hasty." Setsuya tried to hold back a smile, "You're the only woman I want and it's hard trying to catch you with you being so stubborn."  
  
"I'm the only woman you want?" she looked at him skeptically. He took her hand and kissed the back of it while staring into her eyes.  
  
"Why, yes. The only woman."   
  
Infuriated and possibly even shaken, Kamikaze abruptly stood up and yanked her hand away from his soft lips.  
  
"I will allow no man to dominate me and your silly charms will not work on me." declared Kamikaze. Setsuya merely laughed her statement and stood up next to her. He slowly to her into his arms, and shockingly, she did not fight him.   
  
"I do not want to dominate you, Kamikaze, you can dominate me all you want." he winked suggestively, "All I want from you is your affection, your love."  
  
Setsuya lovingly kissed her neck as Kamikaze tried hard to get her mind working again. She was so close to denying him what he wanted, but with each kiss, she wondered if that was a smart idea. His touch sent chills down her spine and his nearness took her breath away.  
  
Was this love? She always wondered what it would feel like to allow someone to get past her walls and know the true her. Maybe it was time she allowed that for herself. So with a hoarse voice, she answered,  
  
"And so you have it." Setsuya paused his tender kisses and looked up at her with his curious golden eyes. There was surprise there and most of all love.  
  
"So I've finally caught the Divine Wind." his husky voice stated and he kissed her on the lips.  
  
She reveled in his touch, in his love. It was like a dream. A dream that would soon turn into a nightmare.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you  
  
Tenshi shivered at the memory. There was no doubt in her mind that even though he betrayed her, she still loved him with all of her heart. She only hoped that when the time came, she would be able to put all her emotions aside and do what she had to do. If she didn't... It would put Misao's life in danger.  
Misao reached the Aoiya at dawn. No one was awake yet, but she knew Aoshi was. He would be sitting in his room quietly awaiting for her return. Her heart hammered with joy as she remember the way his lips against hers felt. She finally had her beloved Aoshi-sama, but there would be no peace until she and Tenshi rid Japan of the Twin Dragons. Before going to her room, she pressed a slender hand on his door, knowing that he could her presence there. It was to show him that she had returned for now. With that, she went to her room to get some sleep and ready herself for training.  
  
Aoshi breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her aura outside his door. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid she wouldn't come back again. He thought it would be just like the time she had left him for her journey had not returned for months. He was happy that she had returned to him, but he had a sinking feeling in his heart that Misao would have to leave again. Aoshi promised himself that when that time came, he would go with her. No matter what.  
  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you made me die inside  
  
The dark figure stood on the balcony of his home that overlooked almost all over Kyoto. He knew that somewhere at there Kamikaze was conspiring against him. Planning her attack and awaiting his next move. It was like chess, all about strategics. He had moved his pawn and so did she when she began training the little ninja girl. When he had began the murders, he had moved his knight as well as his bishop. Kamikaze was delayed when his ninjas wounded her, but she made her move when she met up with her little protégé. It was soon time to move his queen and end the game with an outstanding checkmate.  
  
"The worst is yet to come, Kamikaze, the worst is yet to come." he said with a dark look upon his face.  
In Tokyo, Himura Kenshin sat up in his futon in a sweat. An eerie chill ran down his spine like a warning. Something was coming, he could feel it deep within. Someone would need his help soon and he would have to protect Kaoru from this unknown force. If something ever happened to anyone he cared about, especially Kaouru, he didn't know what he would do. Something awful was about to appear and Kenshin, the once infamous Hitokiri Battousai, wasn't sure if he would be able to stop it.  
A hooded figure stood looking up at the Western style house with a determined look set on his chiseled face. His will was firm when he made his decision to destroy the Twin Dragons clan. It ruined his life and it ruined his only chance of happiness. He would avenge the death of his true love, no matter the cost.  
  
Kakushigei Setsuya pulled down the hood of his cloak and scornfully sneered,  
  
"You will pay Akarino Raisuke, you will pay for the death of Tenshi!"  
Author's Notes: Wha? AKARINO Raisuke? Isn't that Tenshi's last name? And what does Setsuya mean about avenging the death of Tenshi? Tenshi's not dead, you silly bird! *pauses* I am on an inspiration high, so if I sound crazy.... I am sorry... ^^;;;;;;; Are you all intrigued? Review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Shinomori Kibou: *drools* Your big brother is a very sexy bishie...Do you mind if I borrow him sometime? ^~  
  
Masago: You rock for all your reviews, chick! Thanks for all them long and beautiful reviews!!  
  
Tesuka-chan: Wonderful work on The Vampire Aoshi! I hope this chapter's got you intrigued!  
  
Pratz: Oro? A Misao/Soujiro fic? *screams* I am a dedicated Aoshi/Misao fan...Of couse...I wouldn't mind having Aoshi to myself...Heehee...  
  
Spell: Yup, Mrs. Himura, Setsuya is here! Where are you, chick? I wanna RP! I miss ya! And if it helps any, I'm bringing your husband in the story in the next chapter! ^~  
  
Sky-Lark913: Hope you liked this new chapter!  
  
Furie: Thanks for your wicked review! I'm working on revealing Misao's new skills soon!  
  
Kmye-chan: Sorry about not updating sooner! I hope this chapter isn't as confusing.  
  
Crystal: No 'witch' in this chapter, but see how she reacts at how Aoshi and Misao act around each other now!!  
  
CardMistress Sakura: *hugs again* Thanks for great comment about Tenshi! I hope this will hold you over for awhile!!  
  
*hugs to all my loyal reviewers* 


	14. All My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or 'All My Life' by the Foo Fighters!!  
  
Author's Notes: I finally finished a chapter! This took me three days to write!! ^_^ I'm so happy I got it finished!! Blah, enough about me! Read, review, and enjoy!!!!  
  
Dedications: This goes to Tesuka-chan! Since you seem to really like this song, thought I might as well dedicate it to you! Congratulations on finally finishing 'The Vampire Aoshi'!!! *tear* It was so wicked!! You need to work on the sequel ASAP!!! RoCK oN, ChICk!!!!!  
'All My Life'  
All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
  
Himura Kenshin walked silently outside the Aoiya. The Kenshin-gumi had all arrived in Kyoto early that morning, and everyone was having their own reuinion. Okon and Omasu had planned a big party the next night in celebration of Misao's return. There was something powerful out there, waiting for them. Its power was pulsating like his heartbeat, and it worried him. He didn't like the feeling it brought upon him, it felt like something was constricting his heart.  
  
"So you feel it too?" Aoshi asked from behind. Kenshin turned and looked at him.  
  
"What is it, de gozaru yo?" Kenshin questioned politely. Aoshi crossed his arms and shifted from one foot to another with a thoughtful look on his face. Kenshin noted the change in the ex-okashira. His walls were lowered as were his defenses.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know," he answered as he set his glance on a lone petite figure, "but I think Misao does."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"She went somewhere last night." Aoshi explained, "She has some part in it, but I don't know what."  
  
"Is she one of the reasons that there is that peculiar power here?"   
  
"I doubt it. I think she's trying to stop it. There's another figure out play here."  
  
Kenshin nodded,  
  
"So we wait until it plays out."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oy, is the Icicle actually talking?" Sagara Sanosuke quipped as he walked towards them.  
"Ohayo, Sanosuke." Aoshi easily replied. Sano's eyes widened in shock as he heard those words.  
  
"Kami-sama, it's finally happened! Itachi-chan finally got him to crack!" he teased, watching Aoshi's eyes flicker. Then came the infamous laugh of Takani Megumi, pulling up right behind Sano.  
  
"Why, tori-atama, is it just me or did I wrap your bandages so tight that cut off the blood circulation to your head?"  
  
Thus began the famous bickering between the rooster and the fox with Aoshi caught in the middle. Kenshin turned away from the scene and looked out into the sky. It was still bothering him. Whoever these people were, they were dangerous. They've already started the killings all over Japan, he had no evidence that it was connected to he odd power he felt, but he knew it had to be.  
  
Kenshin felt a slight tugging at his arm and his soft violet eyes turned to meet endless blue ones.  
  
"Kenshin, is something the matter?" the sweet voice of Kamiya Kaoru asked. Kenshin saw the worry and fear in her eyes and understood. She feared that he would leave her again, but what she didn't know was that leaving was something Kenshin would never do. Not again.  
  
Taking her by surprise, Kenshin pulled her into a warm embrace. Sano and Megumi stopped their arguing and watched the sweet scene. Kaoru was shock, speechless. Kenshin, the man she was in love with, was hugging her. She ordered her body to react and slowly she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Sessha will protect you, Kaoru, no matter what." Kenshin whispered into her ear. He wouldn't let those people take her away from him. He knew that she could defend herself, but she was his and he would not allow anyone to take her.  
  
It was then she realized that Kenshin had simply called her by her name, no honorific at all.  
  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost  
  
Yoriko watched as the infamous Battousai hugged the Kamiya girl. Her sharp emerald eyes paid attention to everything that was going around at the Aoiya. Okina was teasing all the young girls, Okon and Omasu were fretting over the arrangements that needed to be finished, and Misao was flitting everywhere like a ghost.  
  
Slowly, Yoriko picked up her kunai and inspected it carefully. Like Kenshin and Aoshi, she also felt the power growing in Kyoto. It roused an excitement in her that she thought she had long put to rest, but now that it was reawakened, there would be nothing to stop it. A secretive smile appeared on her face, but it soon disappeared when a glinting caught her eye.  
  
Turning her head sharply, she saw Misao watching Aoshi and the others talking in the front. Yoriko noticed the longing look on the other girl's face, the melancholy. A silver chain hanging from her neck with a very familiar looking pendent entranced her. It was a dragon eating its own tail. The image wracked at her memory as she tried to remembered where she had seen it.  
  
When the memory had finally hit her, it made her smirk. So the little weasel was somehow in league with the great Kamikaze? Rumor had it that Kamikaze, or Tenshi as she goes by now, has been dead for almost a year now, and that she had a protege. Could Makimachi-san actually be the one? Yoriko doubted that Kamikaze was dead, but that she trained someone to take her place was a bit unbelieveable.  
  
Misao's sad eyes met Yoriko's, and a thousand words were silently said. It didn't have to be said that they were rivals, both for Aoshi's heart and in the fight to come. Misao already knew she won Aoshi, but the battle was what worried her.  
  
'You're weak, Makimachi-san, you won't be able to fight this power.', Yoriko's eyes glittered maliciously.  
  
'What do you know of this power?', Misao calmly shot back.  
  
'More than you will ever know, and I probably know more about Kamikaze, or Tenshi, as you like to call her.' Yoriko's grin widened as she saw anger spur in Misao's eyes. She got up, and sashayed towards Aoshi with a winning smile on her face. Yoriko enjoyed the death glare she received from the weasel, and she turned it up a notch by casually flirting with the uncomfortable Aoshi.  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san." she greeted sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Aoshi. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. She instantly took a disliking to her, and she certainly didn't like the way she was flirting with Aoshi. Yoriko was like Megumi in a way, but she had no good intentions.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, will help me train?" Yoriko pursed her crimson lips in the perfect pout, "I really need to work on sensing others ki."  
  
Aoshi stayed cool and reserved on the outside, but inside he was flustered. He wanted nothing to do with Yoriko, and wish that it was Misao who had asked him that question. Thankfully, before he could answer Kaoru stepped up to plate, and demanded where Misao was. Like a fluttering butterfly, Misao walked coolly towards them.  
  
"Did someone call my name?" Misao asked with a small smile, some of her usual enthusiasm back. Everyone greeted her excitedly since they saw only little of her when they arrived. Kaoru hugged her, chattering on and on about how good it was to see her again while the others kept their excitment at bay. Kenshin and Aoshi both noticed the dark looks Misao and Yoriko gave each other when they thought no one was looking. There was an unspoken rivalry between them.   
  
Come down don't you resist  
You have such a delicate wrist  
And if I give it a twist  
Something to hold when I lose my breath  
Will I find something in that  
So give me just what I need  
Another reason to bleed  
One by one hidden up my sleeve   
One by one hidden up my sleeve  
  
They all spent the early afternoon outside, talking and reminiscing about the past. Kaoru and Sano were especially curious about what Misao saw during her journey. With a gentle gaze, Misao would always reply with a vague, evading answer. Whatever did happen, it really did change her. She had a serene aura about her, but they felt a powerful ki beneath.  
  
"Misao, you certainly have matured!" Megumi praised. Misao smiled at her, and wondered on the inside if it was really true.   
  
"Megistune's right," Sano added, "You seem calmer than that wild itachi we used to know."  
  
Misao blinked. Calmer? No, she was nothing compared to Tenshi. She was the reason that Misao had matured over time.  
  
"Hey, busu!" Yahiko called from inside. Kaoru snapped her head towards him with an angry glare.  
  
"What, Yahiko-CHAN?" she snapped back.  
  
"Don't call me -chan!" he yelled, "Besides, I thought you just wanted to know that it was time to eat!"  
  
Sano's ears pricked up at the prospect of food, and he was the first one inside the Aoiya. Everyone chuckled and laughed as they, too, headed inside to eat. Soon it was just Misao and Yoriko outside, watching everyone. When they felt that everyone was inside, they turned to face each other. One with an impassive face, and the other looking self-righteous and cocky.  
  
"So, Misao-chan, it seems that you have been training under Kamikaze on you journey, ne?" Yoriko smirked as she reached out to touch the pendent. Misao swiftly blocked the hand as she placed the pendent beneath her ninja outfit.  
  
"Who are you, Yoriko?" Misao demanded. Yoriko's eyes darkened to a stormy jade, and a wicked smile crept upon her face.  
  
"When you speak to Kamikaze," Yoriko said in a silky voice, "tell her that hime-chan is all grown up now."  
  
Misao raised an eyebrow? Princess? How was Kaioh Yoriko connected to Tenshi? Many questions ran through her head while she watched Yoriko turn on her heel and walk in to the Aoiya with that victorious smile on her face. It was most unlikely that Yoriko would be on her side, but if her connection to Tenshi was true...  
  
She shook her head as she told herself to not worry about it now. Misao resolved to Tenshi about this odd encounter tonight.  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down   
  
Kaoru had seen the little exchange when she decided to fetch Misao and Yoriko when they didn't come to eat. Their was energy crackling between the two, and she could sense the tension. She noticed the pendent Misao wore upon her neck, wondering why she didn't notice it before.  
  
There was something in her heart that was bothering her. A worry that she couldn't put to rest, a strange fear that she couldn't quell. A question raced through her mind as she watch them. Misao may have changed, but was it good or bad?  
  
Will I find a believer  
Another one who believes  
Another one to deceive  
Over and over down on my knees  
If I get any closer  
And if you open up wide  
And if you let me inside  
On and on I've got nothing to hide  
On and on I've got nothing to hide  
  
When night fell and everyone had fallen asleep, Misao silently left the Aoiya to meet with Tenshi. She found her pacing restlessly near the sakura tree.  
  
"Tenshi?" Misao called out. Tenshi stopped abruptly and turned to her.  
  
"Koban wa, Misao." whispered Tenshi with an unsual haunted look in her eyes.  
  
"What happened to you!" Misao asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Tenshi shook her head and sighed, "I just didn't sleep well."   
  
Misao didn't believe, but decided not to push. They both began their routine stretching before they started their warm-ups. Misao bit her lower lip as she thought about Yoriko and what she said.  
  
"You are troubled, Misao," Tenshi said quietly, "Tell me what is the matter."  
  
"There's this woman in the Onibanwanshuu," Misao explained, "Her name's Kaioh Yoriko, and she seems to know you."  
  
"Kaioh Yoriko?" Tenshi skimmed through her memory and tried to remember whether she knew the name or not.  
  
"She told me to tell you hime-chan is grown up now." Tenshi's memory triggered at the nickname. It was familiar, but she'd have to sort through the memories later.  
  
"Do you know her?" Misao questioned.  
  
"She is most likely someone from my past," Tenshi answered, "but I won't be sure till I see her. Yoriko, you say her name was?"  
  
"Hai, Kaioh Yoriko."   
  
"We'll figure it out when the time comes, for now, let's train. We'll need as much as we can get."  
  
Without another thought about the true identity of Yoriko, they began their nightly training.  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down   
  
Kakushigei Setsuya walked the dark streets of Kyoto, contemplating his plan. It was a insane one, but at least he got one. He planned to sneak into Akarino Raisuke's lair, pose as one of his ninjas, and then strike when he least expected.  
  
A dry chuckle escaped his throat as he realized the stupidness of his plan. Tenshi would have scolded him for even thinking about such an ill thought out plan, but she wasn't here anymore. She was long dead, and Raisuke was the cause of it. He would avenge her death, no matter what. If he was killed in the process, then it wouldn't matter for then, perhaps, he would finally be with the one he loved.  
  
Sesuya had all his materials for his plan. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoriko quietly snuck back into the Aoiya. Her suspicions had been confirmed. The power that has been growing for sometime now was from Akarino-sama and the Twin Dragons clan. She had yet to meet with Raisuke, but the time would come.  
  
Patience was a virture, and she had plenty of it. Soon she would be able to have her revenge, and get what she wanted the most. No one would be able to stop her, not even Kamikaze. She would win her way back into Raisuke's good graces, and she would prosper.  
  
All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing   
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost  
  
A very tired Misao was walking back home to the Aoiya with an equally tired Tenshi escorting her. They had begun training at ten, and now it was nearly two in the morning. Although they were tired, both woman were at alert. Something wasn't right, and they could feel it. It was as if too much was going on that night, too many cross agendas.  
  
"Misao," Tenshi said, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Hai, Tenshi?" replied Misao, keeping her senses open to anything that stuck her wrong.  
  
"When the fighting starts," the other woman sighed heavily, "I'm not going to be able to be at your side at all times."  
  
Misao had thought about this many times, but the actual reality of it sent a chill down her spine. True, she didn't need Tenshi at her side twenty four/seven, yet she felt that she still needed her to win. It was Tenshi who trained her to become stronger, it was Tenshi who broke her out of her depressed stupor, and it was Tenshi who made Misao the ninja she was today.  
  
"I- I know," she stammered, trying to keep her real emotions hidden. They had reached the Aoiya, and they were just standing there as they examined the surroundings. Tenshi turned towards Misao with a completely angelic look.  
  
"You don't need me, Misao," Tenshi smiled, the moonlight adding to her enchanting features, "You never did."  
  
"But you were the one who trained me! Who helped me!" protested Misao.  
  
"Someone had to give you a push! I just happened to be there at the right time." Tenshi's face was teasing, but soon turned sober, "You'll do what I expect from you when the time comes."  
  
"And if I don't what I'm doing?"  
  
"You'll know because you are Makimachi Misao, ninja of the Oniwabanshu and my student."  
  
Misao's panicky feelings subsided as she saw the pride in Tenshi's face. It made her feel powerful and strong as if she could take on anything.  
  
"How sweet a little family moment." a voice a few feet away from them sneered. A voice that Tenshi never thought she'd hear again.  
  
And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down   
  
Akarino Raisuke sat in the living room of his house as two of his ninjas reported their newly found information to him. It amused him, but it was also putting the final pieces of the puzzle in place. Things were going just as planned. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.  
  
"So little Kakushigei Setsuya is looking for revenge?" Raisuke chuckled, "And what of my lovely Kamikaze?"  
  
"She is in hiding, but word has that she has been training her charge." one of his ninjas, Asahiko answered.  
  
"Her so called protege, what's her name?" Raisuke inquired.  
  
"Makimachi Misao of Oniwabanshu, Akarino-sama." the other ninja, Hiraku, said.  
  
"Oniwabanshu?" Raisuke heartily laugh, "Is Shinomori-san still okashira?"  
  
"Hai, he gave it up for a period of time, but took it back soon after Makimachi-san returned."  
  
"That just gives me even more pleasure." Raisuke grinned, "Once I finally have Kamikaze back, then I shall destroy the Oniwabanshu and the Battousai."  
  
Hiraku and Asahiko looked at each other with great smiles as they were about to give the information they had just recieved earlier that night.  
  
"Akarino-sama, we also got a tip that Makimachi-san will be arriving back at the Aoiya now, mostlike with Kamikaze." Asahiko grinned wider.   
  
"And Battousai is there also with the rest of the Oniwabanshu." Hiraku added. Raisuke's eyes brightened with delight.  
  
"Even better!" he exclaimed, "Send the alpha group there now, proceed with the plan."  
  
The two ninjas nodded and soon went to work.  
  
"The Twin Dragons clan will rule once again!" Raisuke stood, "We shall be all powerful!"  
  
Done done and on to the next one  
Done I'm done and I'm  
On to the next  
  
"Yoriko, what are you doing out here?" Misao angrily demanded. Yoriko flipped her dark hair over her shoulder with a smirk.  
  
"I had to take care of some business." she cryptically replied, "I suppose we just happen to meet up with each other at the same time. I'm glad that Kamikaze could grace me with her presence."  
  
Tenshi stiffened as she heard the voice. It was the same sleek venomous voice she had put away in her mind all those years ago.  
  
"Forget this ever happened, Yoriko." Misao growled as Tenshi stayed silent.  
  
"What about Kamikaze?" Yoriko baited, "Does she not have anything to stay?"  
  
"You leave Tenshi out of this!" Misao stood defiantly.  
  
"Tenshi," Yoriko emphasized the name, "cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Yoshiyo." Tenshi said with tightly kept anger. Yoriko or Yoshiyo walked closer, laughing malignantly all along the way.  
  
(A/N's: Hee, I really was going to leave it there, but I decided to add more! Aren't I so nice? ^_^ )  
  
"So you do remember me." Yoshiyo sneered.  
  
"How could I forget a shrewd face like yours?" Tenshi shot back calmly, but the anger was crackling in her eyes. Yoshiyo's face scrunched up in rage, and Misao couldn't help but smile at the comeback.  
  
"This is the end, Kamikaze." Yoshiyo stamped her foot, "For you and your little protege!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin snapped awake at the feel of strong fighting ki as did almost everyone else in the house. He quickly got up and reach for his sakabatou. As he headed out the Aoiya, everyone else was soon following. Some were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes with a confused look, and others who wanted to know what was going on.  
  
When they all went outside, they reached a curious sight. Yoriko was arguing with Misao and another woman about something, and it was apparently fiery. Misao's eyes were burning with power and was absolutely livid. She wasn't wearing her usual Oniwabanshu ninja uniform, but something else. It was still a ninja uniform, but it was all red with a black dragon eating its tail on the back. The other wore the same thing, but colors were opposite. Black outfit, red dragon. Both had pendents of the same dragons on their backs.  
  
"This is not the end!" she shouted, "It's far from it!"  
  
The cloak she had put over her ki to hide its true strength was gone, and everyone felt a surge of power ripple in the air. They were all shocked that Misao could ever be that strong. She was practically matching Aoshi and Kenshin.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaoru asked, "Why does involve Misao?"  
  
She had her bokken with her, ready to defend her friend at any moment. Kaoru recieved no answer, for everyone was to transfixed on the scene before them.  
  
"Yoshiyo, this not the place to have this fight." the unknown woman stated.  
  
"Yoshiyo?" Sano raised an eyebrow, "I thought her name was Yoriko."  
  
"Hush, tori-atama," Megumi snapped, "You can act stupid later."  
  
"Gomen, Kamikaze, but it truly all ends tonight." Yoshiyo snarled. Kamikaze. The name was familiar to the Oniwabanshu and Kenshin for some reason, but they couldn't place it. It's been to long since they last heard that name.  
  
Ninjas cloaked in black jumped from their hiding places and encircled all of them. It dawned on Misao what had just happened,  
  
"A trap." she yelled with rage, "You set us up!"  
  
"It's the only way to get back on Akarino-sama's good side." Yoshiyo batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"A- Akarino-sama?" Misao stopped, confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, yes, isn't that Tenshi's surname?" Yoshiyo tapped her chin thoughtfully. Misao turned to Tenshi who had set her jaw and had a tight look to her face.  
  
"Just trust me, Misao." was all she said. Misao nodded, and she whipped out her kunai to take out the five nearest ninjas. Then all chaos ensued. Misao and Tenshi had begun fighting, then Kenshin and the others soon joined in to help in any way the could.  
  
Aoshi was amazed at how good a fighter and a ninja Misao had become. He was even more intrigued about what this Tenshi/Kamikaze person had to do with it. Misao fought gracefully, like a cool breeze. Her skills had improved much over the months since he hadn't seen her. It was easy to tell that she was trained by the other woman, Tenshi, They both moved with serenity and grace that you just had to call them, 'Divine Wind.' Still he worried over her. He still had that urge to go over there to protect her, but from the looks of it, she's doing a prefectly good job of taking care of herself.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoshiyo and Tenshi circled each other, like wolves sizing each other up. Both had expressionless masks, but their eyes spoke differently.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this, Kamikaze." spat Yoshiyo, hate coming off every word.  
  
"Really? You must have no life, ne?" Tenshi shot another barb at her.  
  
"You and your witty remarks, Kamikaze, but in the end, that's all you have."  
  
Yoshiyo had no intention of fighting her. No, she had to follow orders. Akarino-sama wanted her alive for some God forsaken reason, so she was simply doing what she was told. Kamikaze had no idea what was going on. It was all about fighting with her.  
  
"At least I'll die with something to be proud about --," Tenshi was cut short when she felt a dart hit her neck. As the solution worked its way through her body, she realized what was going on. Raisuke never wanted her dead, he wanted her back. It was so obvious that she felt stupid for not having noticed it before.  
  
"Kuso," she managed to get out before a sea of black engulfed her. One of the dark ninjas slung her over his shoulder, and began to get out of the fight before anyone could stop him. The ninjas stopped their fighting and began to get away swiftly.  
  
"TENSHI!" Misao cried out, trying to reach her. Yoshiyo got in her way with a victiorious look on her face, emerald eyes shining.  
  
"I don't see why Kamikaze trained you." Yoshiyo gestured to Kaoru, "That Tanuki girl has a better chance of taking her place than you."  
  
Yoshiyo struck Misao where she knew it hurt her most. The girl was oblivious to how powerful she really was, and as long as she was insecure about and Kamikaze wasn't there to encourage her, nothing could get in the clan's way now. Misao stayed silent to the remark, the uncertainty growing in her eyes. Yoshiyo rapidly made her exit, leaving them staring after her.  
  
"Misao-chan, what's going on?" Okina asked the question everyone was dying to know. Misao didn't answer. She just stared in the direction they had taken Tenshi. Could Yoshiyo be right? Was Misao really weak and Tenshi was just putting a gamble on her?  
  
Doubt filled Misao. How could she do what Tenshi wanted her to do when she was so weak? The dragon pendent radiated with heat as Misao remembered what Tenshi had said long ago. Everyone gaped at her, wondering what she meant.  
  
"We all must revert back to our past forms, and we must learn to live with what we were and are." a single tear slid down Misao's face, "We must face out past."  
Author's Notes: And the plot thickens!!!!!! How is Akarino Raisuke connected to Akarino Tenshi?? What will become of Misao now? What about Aoshi & Misao? What about Kenshin & Kaoru? Will Setsuya live? Who is Yoshiyo and why does she have a grudge against Tenshi? ACK! So many questions! *evil laugh* Well, until next time... You know what to do! Review!!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Pirogoeth: *blushes* Thanks so much!! I really appreciate your review!! You are wicked!!  
  
MoonPhoenix: Eh, I thought Yoriko was just gonna be a filler character, but I guess I was wrong! I HAVE CREATED A MONSTER!! Hehehe...^_~  
  
Zackire: Thanks for your constructive criticism, I hope this chapter met your standards.  
  
rogue solus: *blinks eyes nervously* Kill Setsuya and Tenshi? I would never do that! Or would I...? Hehehe... I guess this chapter answers your question about Yoriko working with the Twin Dragons clan, and yes, I promise Kaoru will kick some MAJOR ASS soon!!  
  
Kay-san- Oro! I'm so flattered that you reviewed my fic!!! I love your fic 'The Reuion'! It was wicked fantastic!! I'm so glad you like mine! Although I don't see why... I bet you hate Yoriko even more now, ne?   
  
Dragowolf: Now that would just be wrong! Kenshin & Kaoru and Sano & Megumi need their waff too, ya kno! But don't worry, I will throw in more A/M scenese in the next chapter!  
  
CardMistress Sakura: You rock! You're such a loyal reviewer and I really appreciate it!!  
  
tesuka-chan: This one's for you, chick! I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
Yukishiro Kaoru Masago: Hey, Lone Keeper of Miki! What's up? Thanks for the review! How's Shinta and Megitsune doing?  
  
Kmye-chan: Yup, screwy complicated is exactly how you can put it. Hell, I'm writing it, and I'M confused! That's not a good thing...is it? Hee, well, hope you liked this chapter! More A/M next chapter!  
  
Spell: The Tas survey was great!! He's dating Loreena? Kawaii!!! ^^ I threw in a little K/K in here to please you. I hope you got over that whole Tidus thing... Kenshin is very upset... He refuses to talk to me...or anyone else for that matter.... Hope to chat with ya soon, chika! (Oy, Kane's gettin' to me! ^^;;; Don't tell Aoshi though!) 


	15. Come Away With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones!!  
  
Author's Notes: *sighs* I finally finished this chapter!! Sorry, it took so long, but I ran into various problems. This is just a waffy chapter that has no point, and the plot will start moving again next chapter. I hope you really like it. I read some of the first chapters in this fic, and I was deeply disgusted at how under-developed it was. *shrugs* Oh, well. I'm just glad I got so many people still reading it even though!! So please, read, review, and enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Come Away With Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I will write you a song  
  
The sun rose slowly almost as if it was full of reluctance. After the fight, Misao collapsed on the spot, and had to be taken to her room to rest. The fight had left everyone else restless and full of questions as they sat down to breakfast. There was tension in the air while everyone poked at their food, giving each other curious looks. Not surprisingly, it was Kaoru who broke the silence,   
  
"That was interesting, ne?" her voice was quiet, but everyone could hear the worry in her tone.   
  
"What was IT really?" Megumi intoned curiously. The only answer anyone could give her was silence.   
  
"How did our little Misao-chan become so powerful?" Omasu sighed, remembering the days when Misao was still a child.  
  
"She's not a little girl anymore." Kaoru stated, casting a quick look towards Aoshi. Aoshi saw this and frowned. He knew that Misao was no longer a child, he had embraced that fact a long time ago.  
  
"So Yoriko's a traitor?" Sano queried.  
  
"Isn't that obvious, tori-atama?" snapped Megumi. Before an argument could ensue, Okon veered the conversation back to the topic at hand.  
  
"This is all to confusing." Jiya tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Yoriko is actually named Yoshiyo, that woman Kamikaze or Tenshi or whatever her named is, that ninja clan." remarked Sano as he chewed on a fishbone, "Not to mention that funky uniform itachi-chan was wearing."  
  
"Thanks for the major points of the previous night." Megumi said sarcastically.  
  
"Not a problem, kitsune."  
  
"Back to the topic at hand," Kaoru sighed tiredly, "what's going on?"  
  
Again her question was met with silence. Aoshi wondered what was going on with Misao. It was like he didn't even know her anymore. Although he did give her his full support in whatever it was she was actually doing, Aoshi did ponder what was going on in her private life. Her closeness to that other woman spurned a feeling of jealousy in him. That woman, Tenshi as Misao called her, knew her better than Aoshi did, and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. Not at all.   
  
"I wish we knew, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin answered her question with an air of weariness.  
  
Kaoru cast her gaze towards the table quickly when she heard the honorific back on her name. Just yesterday her heart's desire had shown her at least a sliver of intimacy, but now it was back to the same 'just friends' familiaraity.  
  
Kenshin caught the hurt in Kaoru's eyes, and immediately loathed himself for causing it. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor, but like Aoshi, he'd only stain her soul. Besides, she would find someone better than him. Some man who could make her happier than he could ever dream of.  
  
But Aoshi, on the other hand, was filled with mixed emotions. He loved Misao with all his heart, but was he in love with her? Was that the emotion that made him dizzy whenever he was around her? In her time away, she certainly did mature. Maybe Misao realized that Aoshi wasn't the man she's been chasing all these years. Maybe she finally came to her senses and knew that she didn't want a man with his hands stained with blood, his soul tainted with darkness as her husband.  
  
These thoughts ran though his head, burrowing deeper with its turmoil. As the others continue to chatter about the situation, Aoshi stayed silent, his mask in place. He had to speak to her, as soon as possible. These feelings needed to be sorted out quickly.  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
  
With their lies  
  
Thrashing around in her futon, sparkling tears slid from tightly shut eyes. Misao slept fitfully, exhausted from her fight. The blanket swathed itself around her like a snake while she panted desprately for breath. Images of her and Tenshi fighing to win, Yoshiyo talking to Tenshi, Tenshi being taken away, Misao all alone plagued by her dreams. Not only that, but nightmares of her going up against the powerful force everyone's been talking about, and failing horribly.  
  
Breaking away from her hellish dreams, Misao sat up and gasped for air. Sweat beaded across her forehead, and she wiped them with the back of her hand. What would she do now? There were to many loose ends to all of this. Who was Akarino-sama, and how was he connected to Tenshi? She knew that Tenshi used to a ninja name Kamikaze, but Misao didn't know the story in depth. Only that Setsuya had betrayed her in some way. Then Yoshiyo being connected to her was also confusing. It was like Misao, who was once in the beautiful sea of clarity, was now placed in a foggy shroud of incomplete information.  
  
One thing she did know, though, was that this powerful force had something to do with the Twin Dragons clan. To defeat the force, she had to somehow defeat the ninja clan. But was she strong enough to do it?  
  
Misao looked at the window and realized she had been out all day. It was already night time, and by now, everyone would be eating dinner. Her stomach grumbled a bit, but she didn't want to face them right now. They bombard her with various questions, and not even the temptation of food was worth that.  
  
Her heart constricted as a devasting lonliness swirled around her soul. No matter how surrounded she was by friends and family, Misao felt so weak and helpless without Tenshi's calming aura near her. She knew it made her sound like a coward or some damsel in distress, but deep down, she was afraid that she wouldn't come out of the upcoming battle victorious.  
  
'You'll do what I expect from you when the time comes.' the gentle voice of Tenshi echoed through her mind. The battle she had fought early that morning seemed like it occured ages ago.  
  
"You don't know that, Tenshi." Misao replied to herself sorrowfully. As if to answer her, her dragon pendent glowed and emitted a great warmth that rushed through her weary bones. It brought little relief to her stressed mind, and with a sigh she waited for everyone to fall asleep.  
  
I want to walk with you   
  
On a cloudy day  
  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
  
So won't you try to come  
  
Standing just right outside the Aoiya, Aoshi watched the stars twinkle with luster. Misao had not come out of her room all day, and although it didn't show in his exterior, inside he was deeply worried and concerned. Okon and Omasu checked up on her frequently throughout the day to see if she needed any help, but the petite woman just slept. A slight frown marred his usual frosty look, and he was lucky that there was no one there to see him.  
  
Silently, Misao crept downstairs to get a breath of fresh air. She thought that even for a few minutes she could escape her demons that had haunted throughout the day if she cleared her mind. Even meditating sounded appealing to her at the moment, ironic as it is. Of course, she did not expect to find Shinomori Aoshi standing on the outside also, as if waiting for her.  
  
Her steps faltered at the sight of him in comparison to her heart rapidly quickening its rate. He didn't give any sign of acknowledging her, but Misao knew that he knew that she was there. He always did. Unintentionally, her petite, fingers touched her lips as she remembered the night he kissed her. Aoshi told her that they would figure out where they stood in each other's lives after she did what she had to do, but it felt like a lifetime before Misao accomplished her goal. Besides, even she was mystified to what Tenshi expected of her when 'the time came'.  
  
As Misao moved closer to him, Aoshi felt as if a large burden had been lifted from his hands. Most of his worries dissipate from knowing that she was alright, but some still lingered.  
  
"It's a beautiful evening, ne, Aoshi-sama?" her voice was soft as she spoke to him like the fight earlier had not even occured.  
  
"Aa." was his answer.   
  
It was funny that after all they've been through, they were speaking to each as if Misao had never left for a year and came back a completely stronger person. Both weasel and icicle stood in silence for a few comfortable moments before Misao slid to her knees and sighed.  
  
Frigid azure eyes looked down towards her, examining her every move. Pulling her knees to her chest, Misao gazed wistfully at the stars.   
  
"I never asked for all this." whispered she. Aoshi's heart twinged devastatingly for her. Smoothly, he sat next to her and decided to listen to her while she let her problems out of her system.  
  
"I know." he answered.  
  
"I just wanted to be stronger for-," Misao broke off, her cheeks flushing a soft pink. Raising his eyebrow, Aoshi turned his head to give her a questioning look.  
  
"I just wanted to become stronger for you." she uttered almost noiselessly, and that mere statement touched places in his heart and soul that he thought had vanished from his coldness.  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
  
On a mountaintop  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
Misao avoided his unfathomable indigo stare, mortified that she had actually said that out loud. She felt her cheeks burn, and for a moment she was angry that she was letting this bother her when she had more significant problems on her hands.  
  
But to her profound amazement, she felt a familiar pair of warm and strong arms envelope her. She let out a gasp of surprise, but then soon snuggled into his embrace. Aoshi took away her worries and pain even if it was just for a few moments.  
  
"Misao, you didn't have to become stronger for me." she heard his chest thunder under her ear as he spoke.  
  
"But wasn't I just a silly girl?" Misao echoed his words. Shame crosses his face for a second, but then left so that it may grasp his heart instead.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Aoshi apologized, "I didn't mean it."  
  
"Then why did you say it?"  
  
He released her from his hold and turned away, "I wanted to keep you safe."  
  
"From what?" Misao retorted, still wounded by his words, "From people who will constantly challenge us?"  
  
There was a pause when Aoshi didn't answer, but he regretfully he replied,   
  
"From me."  
  
Several emotions registered in Misao. Tenderness at how he was trying to keep her from harm's way, shock from his statement, anger from how he ignorantly pushed her away to keep her 'protected'. Finally, she settled on a yielding fondness for her Aoshi-sama.  
  
"Baka." she shook her head, and wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders from behind. Aoshi jumped a bit at her show of affection, but eased into it.  
  
"You didn't have to protect me from you."  
  
"I don't want you to have a killer as a husband."  
  
An amused eyebrow quirked at this and she responded,  
  
"Now who was speaking of marriage here?"  
  
When he didn't answer, Misao knew that she had embarrased him. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she told him,  
  
"I don't care about what you did in your past, Aoshi-sama, all that matters is the present."  
  
Again, he did not reply to her, but instead pulled her into his lap and simply hugged her. Aoshi truly did not know what he would do without her. Misao was his sunshine, his world. She continued to astound him in so many ways, and he was thankful that Kami had sent her to him.  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
  
Falling on a tin roof  
  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
  
So all I ask is for you  
  
To come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
They sat together like that until they lost track of time, both completely content with being in each other's presence. Misao felt serene and like she was floating on Cloud Nine. Even though Aoshi didn't say her three favorite words to her, it felt almost as good. At least now she knew she getting there.  
  
Then like a ton of bricks, her problems came rushing back to her. Panic lodged itself in her throat and her fear returned with a vengeance. She let out a quiet groan, frustrated that she did not know how to defeat the Twin Dragon clan and if she was even powerful enough to do it.  
  
Hearing her moan, Aoshi gently asked,  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"I don't think I'm ready." Misao promptly said.  
  
"Ready?" a quizzical look sparkled in his eyes, "Ready for what?"  
  
"Ready to defeat the Twin Dragons clan." she murmured, "I don't even think I'm strong enough."  
  
"Misao," Aoshi sternly said, "how can you not think you're strong enough? I watched you battle ninjas when you were badly outnumbered."  
  
"I- I know."  
  
"I'm surprised you weren't even killed."  
  
"But I had Tenshi with me!" protested Misao.  
  
"But was she fighting by your side everytime you needed help?" Aoshi countered, "Or told you what move to make next?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Exactly. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, and the only way to make yourself even more powerful is to believe in yourself."  
  
Reluctantly, Misao took in his words and believed them. At least they had some kind of sense in them, and hearing Aoshi say that she was strong made it even more tangible than it was before.  
  
"Besides..." he softly added. Misao turned her head to look him in the eye, curious at what he was going to say next.  
  
"You're not going to fight the ninja clan alone." replied Aoshi, "You'll have Himura and the others."  
  
Her heart sunk a bit when he only mentioned Himura.  
  
"And you'll also have me by your side." his lips slightly upturned into a small smile, and Misao knew that she could never love anyone more than she loved him.  
  
So instead of voicing her gratefulness to him, Misao decided to show him by giving him a sweet and loving kiss. A kiss that Aoshi seemed not to mind at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: There ya have it, people! Your said promised waffy chapter full of A/M love. Sorry, that there's no K/K or S/M. Will try to add that in later! Well, we've been through this enough. You've read the chapter, and if you want another one, you know what to do!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rachel: Don't worry, I won't stop writing this fic until I'm finished! More about Setsuya and Tenshi in the next chapter!  
  
AinaYZababe: Aww, I'm glad you're excited!! I love it when people are enthusiastic about my fic!  
  
Zauber-witch: Your review is so wicked! I'm so happy you love my fic! Thanks for your song suggestions too!  
  
Deathblade: My thoughts exactly. Die Yoriko! ^^;;;;; *blushes* I'm flattered by your review too! Thanks!  
  
Purplechan: More chapters on the way! While you wait for the next one, why not check out my other fics, ne? ^_~ (Man, I'm just advertising my stories...)  
  
Valese: You'll see more of what's too come soon, hopefully. I'm trying to balance out all my fics, and I hope this will keep ya happy!  
  
Cat H: *nods* Thanks for the advice! Here's the new chapter that you're *eagerly* awaiting!  
  
Foxxie-Kitty: I would never delete this story! Over my dead body! It's alright that you past this up before. I've done it to other amazing fics too, so you're not alone!  
  
Sohma Kai: Never will I delete this! *shakes head* Secrets In the Dark is here to stay!  
  
TigeressSpirit: Thanks for adding me to your fave list! I'm just blushing with pride that you think this is the A/M fic out there!  
  
Chris: Hell yeah! Misao DOES kick ass!  
  
Spell: I'll take Chibi Draco for this update! *winks* Then I'll pick up Chibi Kane when I update POYW. *sighs and shakes head* Bribery...  
  
Kitten Kisses: I'm in glee that you love my fic! I'm such a big fan of your stories! Thanks for your lovely review!!  
  
CardMistress Sakura: ANFY! *squeals* Thanks so much for writing Shadow for me! You kick ass!!  
  
Faith: I love your name! *winks* I've always wanted to be named Faith...maybe because I watch too much Buffy..  
  
Kitsuri: I'll make Yoriko pay...Don't worry!  
  
Shadowfox: Come to think of it, I never actually thought about her being as powerful as Kenshin & Aoshi. Let's just say she's almost as strong as them in brawn, but not as much in speed. Do you get what I'm saying?  
  
Miya-chan: It'll get better later.  
  
Redrosepincess678: I DO need to answer so many questions, but good things happen in time, right?  
  
Kay-san: I'm still in shock that you like my fic! Your so talented and you actually waste time to read sessha's work! *bows down*  
  
Pirogoeth: Really, don't bow! I'm not all that worthy. Actually, Yoshiyo is no where near pure evil....wait until you meet a certain character later in the fic!  
  
Yukimi: I wish things were that easy! *bops Yoshiyo on the head too* Ooh...that was fun!!  
  
Hanna-chan: Kaoru will get her moment soon enough. Patience is a virtue!  
  
Argentum Draco: I'll try to keep your request in mind. ^^  
  
Kmye-chan: I'm sorry that this was too complicated for you with all the names and such. ^^;;;;  
  
Plumsy321: Yay! Another Tenshi fan!! *does a dance*   
  
Tesuka-chan: Not a problem! I think you're one of the greatest RK authors on this site, and I'm very pleased to know that you like my fic too!!  
  
*hugs and kisses to all my readers and reviewers* 


	16. Shadow Says

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, everyone this is Darkfairy with ANOTHER Author's Notes...Oro...I should change these to 'Shadow Says'....  
  
Sorry, no new chapter! I just wanted to tell ya'll that I am still giddy about having 100+ reviews! Nombre de Dios, I honestly don't see what all of you like about my fic. I wouldn't even continue if it wasn't for ya'll. I'm so happy everyone likes it!  
  
Hmm...the plot IS thickening, isn't it? Tenshi as the infamous assassin Kamikaze? Setsuya, whom betrayed Tenshi, is still in love with her? Who the HELL is Akarino Raisuke? Is the KenshAin-gumi ever gonna make their appearence? What about more Misao/Aoshi waff? Don't worry! All that and more to come!!  
  
Don't get to comfy with Misao & Aoshi being a happy little couple. Remember, Yoriko is still in the picture. *grins evilly* I have a perfect plan for Yoriko and she's just gonna get bitchier..Although I might add some depth to her character... But remember this fic is going to have a happy ending! As for Tenshi & Setsuya, I guess I can say they will have a sorta happy ending for that couple... You people might hate me for what I'm going to do. Kenshin and the others will enter in the next chapter and I'll add some K/K romance scenes for you Kenshin/Kaoru lovers...*coughs* Spell *coughs* The identity of Raisuke will probably be revealed in the next few chapters.  
  
All in all, I don't have that far to go until the end. I'm getting excited for what I have in store for Tenshi!! I've had it planned since the beginning!  
  
The next chapter will be done to either the song, 'Always' by Saliva or 'All My Life' by the Foo Fighters!   
  
Special thanks to:  
  
CardMistress Sakura: Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! You rock, chick!!  
  
Kmye-chan- Same goes for you!! Thanks much for reading!!  
  
Spell: *hugs* You rock, Spellcaster!! You have been the best support since we met and our RPs are wicked awesome!! You are a great friend! Thanks for always being there for me!!  
  
Tesuka-chan: Queen of the Damned kicks ass!! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! Fantastic job with TVA!!  
  
So until the next chapter, ya'll...  
  
Later!!!  
  
~*DarkFairy~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. Chibi DarkFairy Says!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chibi DarkFairy bounces towards the screen and waves happily*  
  
Hey, everyone!! I'm not the real DarkFairy, just her chibi side. The real DarkFairy was hard at work until she got hit with a bad case of writer's block. Then it got so bad were she started muttering things like, "Must continue fanfics..." over and over. It was kinda scary really. I think she's gone crazy. *gets nudged by the Chibi Spellcaster next to her* Umm, crazier than she already is.  
  
*looks at the one third written out of the chapter*   
  
Well, from the looks of it. It's gonna be a complete waff chapter. No move in the plot whatsoever. Lots of A/M for you fans, and not only that... I think she's added some K/K and S/M moments too! Looks really sappy and sweet.  
  
Hopefully, DarkFairy, or Shadow for those who knows her, gets out of the insane asylum pretty soon. Knowing her, she'll probably escape in a few days! Keep your eyes out for the next sugar filled chapter!! With luck, it should be out within a week.  
  
Oh, and for those who wish to know about her new fic 'Part of Your World', the next chapter is also a third written. She's hasn't touched it for awhile, but she should update it pretty soon. Maybe she just needs to watch The Little Mermaid again to get her going.  
  
Honestly, DarkFairy-chan has so many author's notes! She'd probably win 'Most Author's Note In a Fic' Award if there was one... *thinks thoughtfully* Hmm...maybe someone should make one...  
  
Now, time for the shout outs, I've never done this before, so I hope I do it just like DarkFairy does!  
  
Sohma Kai: We're very grateful for you review! DarkFairy we'll keep writing only if you keep reading!  
  
CardMistress Sakura: *giggles* Aoshi and Misao will talk, and he'll make it all better for her!! It is a waffy chapter, after all!! You're such a sweet and loyal fan! We don't know what we'd do without you.  
  
Shadowfox: Plenty of Misao-chan butt kicking ahead! Hmm, is Misao equal to Kenshin & Aoshi. Never really thought about. Tenshi is as strong as they are, but Misao hasn't unlocked the one part of her that would give her the ultimate strength. So I guess you can say, she's not equal to them YET, but she's getting there!  
  
Cat H: It started off with DarkFairy reading Kick Ass Kaoru fics. Then she realized, we need more Kick Ass Misao fics!! Hell yeah! Kick Ass Misao + Aoshi + Kenshin-gumi = Wicked Fun!! I'm surprised Yoriko/Yoshiyo has gotten this far. She only meant to make her a Misao wannabe to. Her original plan was to have Misao leave, come back, win Aoshi from the evil bitch that I made up. The End. Guess not... Heehee  
  
redroseprincess678: She DOES have a lot of questions to answer. No doubt she'll answer them all in good time.  
  
Kay-san: *squeals* You're still reading!! Wow, I thought you would've stopped long ago!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Spellcaster: More K/K to come!! Thanks for always being there, Spell-chan!! You are the wickedest!  
  
Pirogoeth: Nice jig! Actually...DarkFairy is pure evil...she just doesn't show it. *shakes head*   
  
Yukimi: ^^;;;;; I wish things could be that easy! *bonks Yoshiyo on the head*  
  
Hanna-chan: Kaoru's gonna get her shining moment.  
  
Kmye-chan: Always with the complicated, huh? Yeah, it'll make sense soon enough. Please stop telling us how complicated it is... It makes DarkFairy feel bad. *blushes and laughs*  
  
Plumsy321: Yay!! You like Tenshi!! You rock!! You'll seem more soon enough!!  
  
Tesuka-chan: I'm glad you like her dedication!! Don't worry, you'll be happy with what I do with Yoshiyo in the end.  
  
Well, that's all the reviewers!! Unless I forgot someone... If I did, please tell me so I can correct it!! Now, I am off to play with Chibi Spellcaster while I wait for DarkFairy to come home and finish writing!!  
  
Bye!!!  
  
*hugs and kisses to all* 


	18. Oy, Life Just Really Sucks Big Ones!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey, everyone. I have some really bad news. You're not going to like it so please don't kill me!!  
  
A few days ago, my darling laptop died on me. So, in turn, I had to send it back to the Compaq manufacturer to fix it. I have no idea what's wrong with it nor do I have any idea when I'll get it back. The third I've written for both Part of Your World & Secrets In the Dark will probably most likely be deleted.  
  
This really sucks for a lot of you, and me too. I'd write shout outs, but I'm using a public computer and short on time. I hope all of you can wait patiently until I am able to update my fics!!  
  
I really appreciate my new reviews, and I, no doubt, love ya for it!! So until I get my precious baby back, Part of Your World & Secrets In the Dark are now on hiatus!  
  
*hugs and kisses to my reviewers*  
  
Thanks for being there!!  
  
~*DarkFairy~*  
  
aka  
  
Shadow 


End file.
